The Lion and The Lamb
by RecklessWolf
Summary: Brittany S Pierce is a badass. No. She is the badass. Even the teachers know not to question her ways because, let's face it, she terrifies them. Santana Lopez on the other hand... well she's the complete opposite. This is a Badass!Britt and Nerd!Santana fic and will probably move ratings to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I've been reading a lot of badass!britt fanfics and decided to write one. I'm not that good at writing, but I've got nothing to do over the break so I'm just doing this for fun. I don't know if I'll write more (depends what people want) and as for my other story... well it just flopped. So anywayyy here is the first chapter:)**

Brittany S Pierce is a badass. No. She is _the_ badass. Even the teachers know not to question her ways because, let's face it, she terrifies them. Well, not just them, more like half of Lima. And she loves it. The twinkle of fear in Jacob Ben Israel's eyes when she walks by sends a sense of power rushing through her veins like no drug she's ever had. But even though she can get away with just about anything, she still feels empty. Not in that weird sappy way – Brittany is too awesome for that – but there's something that _isn't there._ And she's going to find out what that is.

"Santana!" A loud scream came from the bottom of the stairs, waking me from my blissful sleep. I groaned and pulled my covers over my head in attempt to block out all noise. _Just five more minutes._ But, just like every other morning, my mother swung the bedroom door open and turned on all the lights. "Santana, for last time-" she said, yanking the curtains open which caused me to groan again, "- you're going to be late if you don't get up right now."

I poked my head up to see her standing at the foot my bed with her hands on her hips. "Mami you say that every morning and I'm never late." I replied, swinging my legs over the side of my bed.

"My point exactly." With that, she left my room while muttering something in Spanish under her breath.

A yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched my arms above my head and mentally decided what I could wear to school that day.

After a quick shower, I pulled on some black skinny jeans with a superman top. I rolled my eyes at my choice. Of course I would chose something comic book related. As I slid my glasses on, I grabbed my bag and headed down to the kitchen.

"Did dad leave already?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Being one of the best doctors in Lima left my dad working all the time.

"Yes, but he said he would be home for family dinner tomorrow." She replied while handing me an apple. I nod my head and take a bite out of it. Normally, we would have family dinners every week, but dad has been so busy lately that we haven't had on in a fortnight. "You should probably get going."

I grabbed the keys for my car and give my mom a hug before leaving. The drive to school was uneventful, mainly just me singing softly to a song on the radio. I think back to the sign up sheet I saw the other day. Glee club. Though I'd never admit it, I loved to sing and I really wanted to join the club, but that would just push me lower down the social latter than I already am, not that you could get much lower. A girl could only receive so many slushie facials.

I pulled up to the school and took a deep breath, preparing myself for another day in hell. I looked out at the people walking around the car park, trying to spot my best friend, but I knew that he would probably be in comic book club. Yes, I love comic books, but it's more of a guilty pleasure.

I hoped out of my car and successfully made it to my locker without a jock or cheerio 'accidentally' dropping their slushie in my face. A sigh of relief passed my lips as I took my books out of my locker and put them in my bag.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my arm and I drop my bag. "Hey, hey, hey." My body instantly relaxed when I hear Sam's bad impression of Matthew Maconagey. I turn to see him with a dopey grin on his face.

"You scared the crap out of me, Sam." He just laughed in response and muttered an apology. "Why aren't you in comic book club? It doesn't end for another 15 minutes." I asked, swinging my bag over my shoulder and shutting my locker.

Sam put his hands in his pockets and we began walking to homeroom. "I wanted to see if we were still on for the movie marathon tomorrow night?" It had been a tradition for the past few years that once a month Sam and I would have a movie night.

I was about to reply when I remembered my mothers words from this morning. "I think we have to move it to another day, I have a family dinner tomorrow." I said, rolling my eyes.

Sam just nodded his head and we agreed to set it up for a different night this week. We started talking about random things when something catches his attention, or rather someone. "Sam, just ask her out already," I tell him. His eyes widened and he shakes his head. "Oh come on, you've been watching her since last year."

"Santana, she'd never go out with me."

"Why not? I mean, you're pretty cute," I teased him, "Well, that is if you're into guppy lips." I joke and he lightly punched me in the arm.

To be honest, Sam is really cute, guppy mouth and all; it's just that he's been my best friend for so long that it seems wrong to think of him like that. He's basically the brother I never had.

"It's not that, I'm just- oh god, she's coming over here." Sam panicked and turned to face me. "What do I do? Does my breath smell?"

"Jesus Sam, calm down." I giggled at him. The girl we were just talking about walked right up to us and smiles.

From the corner of my eye I could see Sam's shaky hands. "Hi Sam." She said.

He nervously swallowed and tried to act cool. "Oh hey, Mercedes. How do you do?" I have to push my lips together and hide my laugh. "I mean, how are... you?"

They continued to talk, well Mercedes talked, Sam just stood there and tried to form sentences. I was pretty sure he said something in that weird avatar language. A sudden crash made me turn my head to see what was going on.

Up against a locker was some jock. I could see the fear in his eyes as he looked down at the person holding him there by the collar of his leather man jacket. The person who had him pinned to the locker had their back to me, but I could clearly see who it was. Her long blond hair fell down her back in light curls and sat against her signature leather jacket. "What did you just call him?" She shouted in the jocks face. He tried to escape her grip, but she just slammed him back again. "Did you just call him a retard?"

I look to see who she is talking about. It was the kid in a wheel chair, Artie. He looked confused and very frightened at the way she was defending him.

"I asked you a question!" The blond yelled in the jocks face again. He could do nothing but nod his head as an answer. This just fuels the girls rage. "Just because he's in a wheelchair doesn't mean he's retarded. Got that? Now go before I rip your tongue out!" She released him from her grip and he scrambled away, scared and embarrassed.

I could see the hesitation in Artie before he rolls up beside the girl. "Thank you, Brittany." He all but whispered. It was almost as if he expected her to punch him after defending him.

Instead of responding, she just turned on her heel and walked out of the school, probably to the couch under the bleachers.

"What was that all about?" I hear Mercedes ask. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and they went back to their conversation. "So Finn told us that he heard you singing and I wanted to know if you would join Glee club." My ears perked up at the mention of the club.

"Can I think about it?" Sam asked and Mercedes says of course and that he can audition on Thursday if he wants. I've never really heard Sam singing, the only time is really when we sing in the car or to some TV show theme song, but I think he should still try.

The sound of the bell rings out into the hallway, telling us that we need to go to homeroom. When we take out seats I ask him, "So are you going to audition?"

Sam looks as if he is deep in though. "I will if you will."

My eyes widen at this. "Me? Why should I?"

"Um, I don't know if you've heard yourself, but you can sing," He whispered as if it was some secret, "Like really well." He adds.

I think about it for a second. Glee club did sound really fun, but I was still worried about what would happen if I joined. Sam was on the football team, which meant he probably wouldn't get as much dirt if he joined, but I was a completely different story.

The teacher walks in before we can talk anymore about it, though the thought still lingers in the back of my mind.

"Hola Santana."

"Hola Mr Schuester." I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at a Spanish accent. Spanish – for obvious reasons – was the subject that I was doing the best in. Not that all my other grades were bad, I was basically getting A's in almost everything.

I take my usual seat at the back of the class. Most people would think that I sit at the front and raise my hand at every question because I am a nerd, but I find it better to just sit back and keep my head down.

The class soon filled up and the lesson began. After a few minutes of listening to Mr Schuster talk about the verb 'to go', the door opens and a familiar leather jacket walks in.

"Brittany," Mr Schuster said, looking beyond confused, "You actually showed up."

A slight smirk took hold of the blonds face. "Yeah, it got cold outside."

Mr Schue didn't even question her. "Well, take a seat." Brittany's eyes scanned the room and eventually land on me. I quickly realize that the only seat not taken was the one beside me and curse under my breath. I defiantly did not need or want to add Brittany to the long list of people that taunt me in this school.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, still smirking as the lesson continued. I shake my head, unable to trust the words that may come out of my mouth.

The next couple of minutes consisted of a slightly awkward silence and me trying my best not to look at Brittany. "Everyone turn to the person beside you and come up with a few sentences with the verb 'to go'." _Great_ , I think to myself, _as if this couldn't get anymore awkward._

I could feel a set of eyes on me as Brittany cleared her throat. "So are we going to do this or are you just going to stare at the board all day?" She teased. I moved to look at her, but was instantly drawn into her eyes. They were the colour of the ocean, not a really dark blue, but the lighter blue, the more tropical one. They almost looked too good to be real, but they were and they were staring right make at me. "Santana, right?" Brittany asked.

I was kind of shocked that she knew my name, but she is Brittany Pierce after all. "Um, yeah." I replied.

"I'm Brittany, but you probably already knew that." I nodded once again and fiddled with the pen in my hands, trying to distract myself from the gorgeous eyes. "I like your glasses," She commented, "they're cute." I blushed at her words and looked away.

"Thanks." I said in a small voice. I took a deep breath. "So I guess you could use the verb to go in a sentence like 'I go to the shopping mall' or something like that." I gulped, attempting to get back on track, even though I could do this in my sleep.

"I bet you're really good at Spanish." Brittany spoke with a smirk.

"It's my first language." I responded. "Yeah so you would say 'Voy al centro comercial'."

Brittany looked at me with a small crease in her forehead and tried to repeat what I said. A small smile breaks out on my face and I laugh a little at her accent.

Mr Schuester made his way over to our desk. "Really good girls!" He praises. "Santana, I was wondering if you could tutor Brittany in Spanish." Both Brittany's and my eyes snap to his.

"No, no, no, I don't need a tutor." Brittany stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

Mr Schue sighed. "You've hardly shown up to half the classes this year, Brittany. This is the only way you'll be able to pass." Beside me, the blond lets out a groan. "Please Santana; I could put it down as extra credit."

I debate the pros and cons in my head. A con would be that I have to tutor the most feared person in this school. Also, there's a risk that she could beat me up or throw a slushie in my face. But a pro would be that I get to see her eyes more and, to be honest, that does sound pretty appealing, even if that does mean getting tossed in a dumpster.

"Okay." I answered, still a bit unsure. Mr Schuester left with a smile on his face just as the bell rung.

"So I guess we'll be spending some time together." Brittany piped. I looked up and saw the same smirk growing on her face. "Does that mean I can get your number?" she teased. I could feel the blood run to my cheeks again and thanked god that she could see me blush.

"Sure." I spluttered. I didn't know why, but I could feel a twinge of excitement at giving the blond my number. I wrote it down quickly on a piece of paper and ripped it off for her.

Brittany folded it and put it in her back pocket. "I'll call you later, nerd." She winked and then left. I felt my heart race pick up. When people called me a nerd, it was normally to offend me, but they way that Brittany said made my knees feel weak. I left the classroom in a daze, still unsure of what just happened.

 **Please review and say if you want more, it would mean a lot. Also, if you have any ideas that you would like to happen please tell me. Thanks for reading!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you so much for all your reviews/favs/follows, the mean a lot! Okay so I wasn't going to write much today (considering its Christmas) but here I am at 2am and finished a new chapter. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes.**

 **P.S to the person that wanted drunk Brittany, I will be doing that (thanks for the idea) but i'm going to wait for a few chapters.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter and Merry Christmas!:)**

"So, Santana how's school going?" My father questioned from the end of the table. It was the night of the family dinner and I was excited for it. Well, that was up until my mother informed me that Abuela would be joining us. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, but sometimes she was just a bit too… overpowering. There's only one thing you should know about my Abuela: If you cross her, you won't get her forgiveness.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before answering. "It's going well; I'm getting A's in most of my classes."

Before my dad can reply, Abuela cut in. "I expect you're excelling at Spanish?" I swallow hard and nervously nod my head. Pleasing Abuela and making her proud was like trying to please the devil, no matter what you done, she always expected more.

"Yes, I'm top in my class." I offered, hoping it would get some kind of reaction out of her.

I see a small smile form on her face and internally cheer. "It's a wonder they don't let you teach that class. I've met the teacher and let me tell you, it's a waste of time being in there." My mind instantly wondered to the girl that I was supposed to tutor.

"Actually, I was asked to tutor a girl in my class." Brittany still hadn't called me and arranged where or when we would meet. Maybe she lost my number? I could find her tomorrow in school and talk to her, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk that. Then again, she did defend Artie yesterday in the hallway. A smile tugged at my lips. Maybe Brittany wasn't as bad as people thought.

"That's great sweetie!" It was my mom that spoke this time. "Are there any boys? That Sam is very nice." I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Ever since the first time Sam appeared at my house with bag of Doritos and his collection of super hero movies, my mom has been adamant that we should date. But, for some reason, my mind still lingered on the other blond. Did Brittany have a boyfriend? She probably did, she was gorgeous after all.

I rest my knife and fork on my plate, knowing Abuela would scold me if I didn't. "No Mami, and Sam and I are just friends, for the fiftieth time." I clarified, muttering the last part under my breath.

The rest of the dinner went on like this, them asking me questions and me trying to answer them without sounding like an idiot. When I finally was released back into my room I let out a sigh. My room was mainly black; black bed sheets, dark wall paper, black curtains (mostly to keep the sunlight out in the mornings) and even dark wooden floorboards. I had always liked my room like this; it made it feel more comfortable than a bright pink room with like a chandler hanging from the roof.

All of a sudden my phone begins to blare out an Amy Winehouse song, telling me I have a call, but my phone is nowhere in sight. I quickly run around my room, finding it under my pillow.

"Hello?" I answered and mentally kicked myself for not checking the caller ID.

"Hey." The voice was slightly different, but I'd be able to tell who that soft, angelic voice belonged to any day. Not that I played it over in my mind all last night… it's just hard to forget.

"Brittany?" I asked, knowing the answer.

I could almost feel her smirking. "How'd you know?" A blush spread across my cheeks. How do I answer that? _Yeah I just re-played you're voice in my head over and over again._ That wouldn't be weird at all. "You still there?"

I snapped back to reality. "Um, yeah…"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to start tutoring this Friday." Friday? I would have thought Brittany had plans on a Friday night that included partying and alcohol.

"S-sure," I stuttered, "Do you want to meet at my house?" This kind of takes me by surprise. Did I just ask Brittany Pierce to my house? The girl that could literally skin a jock if he looked at her the wrong way.

"Cool, text me you address." I nod my head then realise she can't see me and reply a simple 'okay'. Through the phone I could hear someone calling her name. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you on Friday." She hangs up before I can say bye and I close my eyes and think for a second. Was agreeing to tutor Brittany a good idea or was it just going to turn my life upside down?

* * *

On Wednesday night I lay on my bed, scrolling back and forth through some social media apps. School was like normal, well as normal as it could get for me. I kept my eyes open for any sign of Brittany, but she was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know why the blond fascinated me so much. She had a reputation for being a badass, yet I'd never once seen her beat up, throw a slushie or even dumpster toss a less popular person – not including Jacob because, well he's Jacob. I'd only seen her do that to jocks or cheerios.

My thoughts were cut short by a knock on my door and Sam popping his head in.

"What's up, buttercup?" Sam said as walked in. I laughed at his lameness.

He strolled over to my bed and sat cross-legged and facing me. "Nothing, today has been boring," I reply, "I'm so ready for this movie night."

Sam, still with his dopey grin, lifted a bag and pulled out some movies. "Okay so we have Iron man 3, Thor and dark knight rises."

"Awesome."

An hour and a bag of chips later Sam's phone lights up. When he checked it, he laughed. I didn't really pay much attention to it until it happened again and then again. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, but he just looked at his phone and laughed again.

"Sorry, it's just Mercedes texting me." A knowing smile passed my lips and I raised my eyebrows. "What? We're just friends!"

"Really Sam? You've had a crush on her for so long, please just put me out of my misery and ask her on a date." A light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Aww look, you're blushing!" I teased him and lent over to pinch his cheek.

He swatted my hand away and huffed. "Okay, okay fine." He gave in, but suddenly looked nervous. "Maybe we could go on a group date? Are you free on Friday? We'll go bowling!" Sam rambled on and I had to stifle a laugh at how he was reacting.

"Sam, you'll be fine," I giggled, "And I already have plans."

At this, Sam gave me a confused look. "You have plans?" I nodded, "With who?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not that I was tutoring Brittany, but it's not like we were doing anything wrong. "Mr Schue is making me tutor Brittany in Spanish." I say as if it was no big deal.

"Brittany?" He repeated, "As in Brittany Pierce? " Sam looked as if he just went into shock. "Santana you can't! She'll probably make you her next target!" He exclaimed, although I didn't think Brittany would do that. Or at least I hoped she wouldn't.

"Look, it's only tutoring once a week. I'm just doing it for the extra credit." I lied. I wanted to know more about Brittany. "It's not like I'm doing this for fun."

Sam looked curiously at me for a moment, like he was studying me. Then he slowly said, "You like her." My eyes widened and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you being serious right now? Sam, I've only said like five words to her!"

He started shaking his head. "No, I mean you _like her_ like her!" He announced it like he had solved the mystery of the work.

I scoffed. "She's a girl. I'm attracted to guys. You're wrong." I stated, but there was a small part of me buried deep below layers that was considering what he said.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam responded, "Okay, maybe I am. Just so you know I'm totally cool if you do like her… or any other girl." His tone had changed to serious and I knew he meant it. I felt something, almost like relief even though I didn't know what I was relieved of.

I unclenched my jaw – not realising I had clenched it in the first place – and felt a bit calmer. "Well I don't so let's just stop talking about this." I ask hoping that he would just drop it. "Have you thought anymore about Glee?" I question.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to audition tomorrow." He spoke and quickly added, "Will you audition to? Please, you're really good, Santana and I know you want to." Sam said the last part in a sing-song tone and I couldn't help but titter. "Is that a yes?" His trouty mouth beamed and he started poking and tickling my sides.

"Okay, okay, I'll audition." I said, surrendering to him. My mind instantly began coming up with songs that I could sing yet Sam's words still echoed in my ears. Maybe I was attracted to Brittany.

* * *

I nervously fidget at the hem of my shirt as I sit in the choir room waiting for everyone to arrive. Earlier that day Sam had asked Mr Schuester if he and I could audition. Of course he said yes (the glee club was so unpopular that anyone, even people who couldn't sing would be able to join) and now we were going to sing in front of the rest of the club.

After a minute or two Mr Schuester finally came in. "Alright guys, sectionals are a few months away and now that we have two new students auditioning, we have enough people to go! Sam, Santana show us what you've got."

Sam was the first to get up. "Hey, I'm Sam… Sam I am." I rolled my eyes at him and could hear a few chuckles from everyone else. "Anyway I'm going to sing Billionaire." With that, Sam got his guitar and sang his song. His voice was soft and slightly higher than I expected.

"That was awesome Sam!" Mr Schue cheered after he was done. I clapped along with everyone. "Santana, you up."

Taking a breath, I stood and made my way to the middle of the room. "Hi, I'm going to be singing 'Many of horror' by Biffy Clyro." My eyes wondered to the guitarist who began playing the song. At first, my voice was shaky, though as soon as I hit the middle I felt the song take over me. It was like I was in the comfort of my room, singing the song by myself like I did the night before. Without really realising it, the song was over and everyone was on their feet clapping.

"Santana, that was amazing!" Mr Schue cheered and I went to sit back in my seat. _Yeah,_ I thought to myself, _this is defiantly worth getting a slushie or two._

* * *

Friday night came faster than I expected and I was soon pacing around my room, waiting for Brittany to arrive.

My mind kept replaying what Sam had said the other day. What if was attracted to Brittany? What did that make me? A lesbian? Bisexual? It was all so confusing and I could feel a headache coming on just as the door bell went.

I raced out of my room and down the stairs yelling, "I got it!" to my mom who sat in the living room. Before opening the door, I smoothed down my hair and adjusted my glasses. I opened the door, revealing Brittany dressed in ripped skinny jeans, combat boot, a black tank top and her leather jacket. Her blue eyes stand out the most thought, drawing me into them like a vacuum.

"So are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you going to let me in?" She smirked, obviously noting the fact that I not so subtly checked her out.

I opened the door wider and let her in. "Yeah, sorry." Brittany sauntered in, her eyes bouncing off the walls as she went. "We can go up to my room."

She sniggered but still followed me up the stairs. "Someone's eager." I wanted to tell her that's not what I meant, but I knew she was just teasing me.

I was suddenly anxious about bringing her into my room. What if she thought it was weird and started spreading fake rumours about me? Nevertheless, I lead her into my room and stood awkwardly, waiting for her to say something.

"Hm," she murmured, "you're room is different than I thought it would be." Did that mean she thought about being in my room before? "It's actually pretty cool."

"Thanks," I said and then quietly added, "I think…" I walked over to my desk and take a seat, motioning for Brittany to sit on the extra one I brought in for her. "So, where do you want to start?" I question as she sits beside me.

Brittany turns her whole body towards me and studies my face for a few seconds, making me uncomfortable. "You have really beautiful eyes, you know." She whispered into the air. I swallow hard and look back at her. If she thought that my eyes were beautiful, then hers must be like diamonds compared to mine.

"Ugh…" I utter, trying to take my eyes off hers, "M-maybe we should go over some of the verbs." I stutter out.

Brittany finally breaks the contact. "Yeah, sure."

Half an hour later – and a lot of side glances from me – Brittany sighs and throws her pen onto the desk. "This is so fucking difficult, how do you know this shit?" She said with a frustrated voice.

"It's hard at the start, I know, but I promise it'll start making sense soon." I stated, trying to make it is easy as possible for the blond to learn.

She let out a sigh. "If you say so. I have to admit though; you are a far better teacher than Mr Schue." She admitted and I smiled at the complement. "Can we take a break, this shit is tiring."

"Okay." I reply, giving in.

We sit in silence for a moment before Brittany speaks up. "What's that?" She asks pointing to something sitting at the other side of my room. I search for what she is looking at and then find it. _Oh dear god no,_ I think. Brittany jumps up and walks towards it before I even have a chance to register what's happening. "Is this an action figure?" She laugh, a smirk firmly planted on her face.

"I-I… well it's…"

"Chill, Lopez. All I was going to say was my brother would like this." Her brother? It was strange seeing Brittany talk about someone, let alone someone she cared about. "What? Did you think I just lived under the bleachers and had no family?" She jokes.

"No, I just didn't know you had a brother." I respond.

"Not many people do, he's a lot younger than us." She looks almost sad and sets the action figure down.

"Keep it." I tell her, referring to the figure. "I was going to donate a few of my old things anyway and you might as well keep it for your brother." That wasn't a complete lie. I was going to donate some of my old things, but that wasn't one of them. Although, when I see the look on Brittany's face after I would have given her anything of mine that she wanted.

"Thanks." Is all she said. Brittany walked back over to the desk and put the action figure in her bag. "You know," she smirks, "You're pretty cool for a nerd." I felt I smile tug at my lips and I suddenly realise how close she was standing to me. My eyes drifted to her lips and I noted how soft they look. I find myself wanting to lean in a kiss her, but I don't because that will probably make her hate me and then I'll defiantly be her next target.

Instead of closing the distance between us, I look back into her eyes. "I saw what you done for Artie the other day." I remarked. "Standing up for him, that was really nice of you."

I see something change in Brittany's face, like she was putting up walls. "I wasn't being nice to him. I just though that jock was a dick who needed to be put back in place."

"It was still a really nice thing you done." The Brittany that I was seeing now was a completely different girl from the one that walked around the school like she owned it. I liked this Brittany.

"Whatever," She said, almost shyly, "let's get back to work."

And maybe I was attracted to her.

 **Do you guys like the Sam/San friendship or is it too much? Also, tell me what you want to happen next! Thanks for reading!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, back with a new chapter. I loved hearing your opinions about the Sam/Santana relationship - and for anyone who was wondering, Sam doesn't have any feelings for Santana. Anyway, please review/fav/follow it makes my very very happy. :)**

The first thing I noticed was how soft Brittany's lips looked. They were like little tiny clouds just _begging_ for attention. She still had that smirk on her face though. It was like she knew exactly what she was doing to me and wasn't going to stop. The next thing I noticed has how _incredibly_ close she was. I could feel her hot breath against my lips, like small waves of electricity breathing life into my body, waking me up. If I were to lean in, just a little, we would be kissing.

Her eyes – which were normally crystal blue – had changed darker and her eyelids were hooded. It almost made me feel drunk. One of her hands was at my hip, gripping it as she drew small circles with her thumb. The other hand rested against the wall she had pushed me against. I didn't even know how I ended up here.

"Santana," She whispered deliciously. The way my name rolled off her tongue made my knees feel weak. She leaned in slightly closer and I was certain she was about to kiss me. My eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, but her lips met my cheek instead. I groaned in disappointment and this just made Brittany smirk again. She kissed me again and again until she eventually reached my neck. My mouth went dry when she darted her tongue out and licked the whole way up my neck and stopped at my earlobe, taking it between her lips.

I couldn't contain the moan that tumbled from my mouth as her leg slipped between mine, pressing against my centre. "Oh my god, Brittany." I gasped and started to grind against her leg.

"Santana," She whispered again, "Santana."

"Santana!"

My body instantly jolted upwards and my eyes met the harsh sunlight that burst through my curtains.

"Santana, this is the forth time I've called you." My mother ranted as she picked some clothes of the ground. I sighed and fell back against my bed. "You okay sweetie? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." I lied. That was the third time that that had happened this week. Ever since our tutoring session, all I had been able to think about is Brittany. Her eyes, her lips, everything. And every night I'd been having the same dream. She would almost kiss me, but then move last minute which would result in me grinding against her and getting _so close._ Then I'd always wake up before I could finish. I had never been so sexual frustrated in my life.

"Okay, well you have to get ready for school." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

I groaned at the mention of school. How was I supposed to face Brittany after those dreams? I finally got up and ready, telling my mom I'd see her later before driving to school. Like always, Sam met me at my locker after comic book club and we walked to homeroom together.

"Hey!" A voice boomed behind us. It didn't take long to figure out who it belonged to. Rachel Berry speed walked up to us with an unusually large smile on her face considering it was a Monday. I looked over her appearance. She had on a weird sweeter with some kind of animal on it and a short skirt. "I just wanted to remind you guys that there is a glee club meeting today at-" Rachel's voice suddenly got cut off when a sheet of cold red ice covered her face.

Dave Karofsky appeared in front of me with a cup of blue slushie. Blue berry was the worst. "Hey Lopez," he said sarcastically, "I just wanted to _officially_ welcome you to glee club." Ad just like that, ice was dripping down my cheeks and my eyes were burning.

Minutes later, Rachel and I sat in the girls toilets, picking ice from our hair. "I hate those guys." Rachel mumbled.

I sighed. "Just a few more months and we can leave." I replied. You know how everyone always says senior year is the best? They lied. I was only like a month into my senior year and it was just like every other before that. I still didn't know what I wanted to do after high school, but it definitely involved moving as far away from Lima as possible.

"You have a wonderful voice, you know." Rachel said as her eyes met mine in the mirror. I offered her a small smile and took of my glasses, wiping some ice off of them. "What I was going to say before we were interrupted was that there is a glee meeting today at 3:30."

I always heard people going on about how annoying Rachel is, that she's selfish and a complete diva, but the way she was acting to me was different. She was cool.

"I'll tell Sam." I confirmed. Rachel looked down at her now ruined sweeter. "I have a spare top if you want it."

"What about you?" She asked.

I pulled the top out of my bag. It was just a plain with shirt that actually went with her skirt. "Take it, I always bring two." Rachel gratefully took it from me with a small 'thank you' and went into one of the stalls to change.

"So I heard you were tutoring Brittany Pierce." She chatted, still in the stall. Where did she hear that? Was there rumours going around about us? I mean, it's not like it was a big deal, all we did was study. We'll I did check her out more than once and maybe fantasized about kissing her a few times, but it's not like anyone knew that. Right?

"Ugh..." I stuttered, "Yeah, Mr Schue asked me to." I spluttered out, as if I didn't even remotely want to help Brittany. Truth be told, I liked tutoring her. It felt good to see her let down her walls, even if it was just for a minute or two.

The door to the stall opened and Rachel walked out in my top. "Well that's very kind of you. Brittany hasn't had it easy." She replied mindlessly as she looked at herself in the mirror. My eyebrows scrunch up at this. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly curious. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know much about Brittany. Nothing, actually. I knew she transferred after freshman year and ever since she got her, she's had a reputation of being a badass.

Rachel looked at me as if she'd said too much. "Oh, well it's not really my story to tell." She claimed. "Anyway, I'll see you in glee club." She moved towards the door, opening it before adding, "And thanks for the top."

I cleaned the rest of the mess up, all the while thinking of Brittany. What did Rachel mean? How hadn't Brittany had it easy? I mean, yeah she got in trouble a lot, sometimes even with the police, but that was all her own fault.

Letting the thought go, I made my way to Spanish just before the bell and took my seat. I wondered if Brittany would show up to this lesson and, if she did, would she sit beside me again. It's not like she had much choice the first time. She probably hated me anyway. Maybe the only reason she hadn't thrown me in a dumpster was because she wanted to get a good grade.

I must have been deep in thought because I didn't realize the seat beside me was occupied.

"What's up, four eyes." I could hear her smirk before I saw it. "What are you daydreaming about? Getting it on with Lady Lips?" This is defiantly a different Brittany compared to the one I saw in my room on Friday night. Her walls were up and there was no way of getting in.

"N-No." I curse myself for stuttering. "Sam's my best friend, its weird thinking about him like that." I finally turn to meet her eyes and suddenly all those dreams invaded my mind. A deep blush spreads across my cheeks. All I could think about it how dark her eyes looked in my dreams, but looking at them now, they were as clear as diamonds. I didn't know which I preferred.

"Shame," She breathes, "He's pretty cute if you ignore the fact that his mouth to face ratio is way off." I wasn't sure why, but hearing her say this made me sad, like my hopes were crushed.

 _Of course she's into guys, you idiot._ I thought to myself.

"But," She added, "He's not exactly my type." Brittany said, giving me a wink that made my heart stop. _Was she flirting with me?_ Her tongue darted out to her lip which instantly caught my attention. Brittany's lips looked soft; I could almost feel them on my neck just like in the dreams. The thought sent a shiver down my spine. "See something you like," her face got closer to mine, "Four eyes?"

I forced myself to look away. Brittany's laugh filled my ears. She was laughing at my embarrassment. _Great, I should just hold a sign above my head saying 'make out with' in sparkly rainbow colours._

"Lighten up, Lopez." She laughs again, "I was just kidding." I force a smile on my face, acting like I wasn't fantasizing about what her lips tasted like. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping me on Friday, I actually remembered some stuff." This time I didn't have to force a smile.

"Yeah, I had fun." I replied, thinking of our tutoring session and remembering how Brittany's nose scrunched up when she got confused or the way her eyes would beam when she got something right.

Brittany looked at me and smiled, not a tight lipped sarcastic smile she would give teachers, but a smile that stretched to her eyes and showed her teeth. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

After a moment of weird-but-not-awkward eye contact, something took her attention on my shoulder. "What's that?" she asked, poking to whatever she was talking about. My hand reached up to get it, but nothing was there. "Here, let me." Brittany gently grabs whatever it is; her finger tips brushed against the side of my neck, causing me suck in a breath. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

I examined the thing in her hand. "Oh… it's just some slushie, I must have missed it."

"You got slushied?" She asked, looking kind of confused, "By who?"

I sighed and fiddled with my pen. "Just Karofsky, it's no big deal."

Brittany looked as if she was debating something inside her head. "How about this, because you're helping me, I'm going to help you." I didn't understand what she was getting at. "Next time you get slushied, come find me and I'll help you out."

I wasn't really expecting that. "You would do that?" I asked, slightly bewildered. Brittany just nodded her head in response.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, Mr Schuester walked in. "Hola class!" he announced and began the lesson, though it was difficult to pay attention because Brittany had moved closer to me and whispered jokes about Mr Schue's huge vest collection.

XxxXxxXxxX

"It was perfect, Santana. Best date I've ever been on." Sam and I sat in the choir room chatting about his date with Mercedes on Friday night. We were there a while before everyone else because we had a free period to waste.

"Sam that was the only date you've ever been on." I laugh at how excited he was when he talked about Mercedes. After Spanish, Brittany and I had parted ways, but my mind was still thinking about what she said. To be honest, I was kind of hoping to get another slushie facial today just to see what she would do.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled. "Oh! How was your date with Brittany?" I rolled my eyes at him. Ever since the little heart to heart we had in my room about me possibly liking girls (especially ones with blond wavy hair and gorgeous blue eyes), Sam had been questioning me about her.

"For the last time, it wasn't a date." I wish it was. Of course I wouldn't tell him that. Well not yet anyway.

Sam eyed me curiously. "But you like her, right." He asked. I rolled the question around in my head. I didn't really know Brittany enough to like her, but there was still something there.

"I mean, yeah I'm attracted to her, anyone with eyes would be attracted to her, but I don't know if I _like_ like her. I've only really known her for a week."

Sam nodded his head in thought. "Well then get to know her." Is all he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I'm serious, talk to her more, ask her more questions, ask her on a date." My ears perked up at the last suggestion and I laughed.

"You're telling me, Santana Lopez, lowest of the lowest on the social ladder, the girl who has a stack of comic books hidden under her bed, to ask Brittany Pierce, the _complete_ opposite of me and who probably has guys lining up for her, on a date?"

Sam stared at me blankly. "Yes."

I scoffed at him. "You're crazy." There's no way in Hell that Brittany would ever go out with me. Sure, she winked at me in class and was possibly maybe flirting with me, but that was more than likely just to get a reaction out of me – which it did.

"I'm just saying" He responded, still trying to convince me of how asking Brittany out on a date would ever be a good idea, "I think you should take a chance. Who knows, maybe Brittany is really a Lady lover."

"Maybe I'm a what?"

Sam and I both froze in place as the voice entered the room. "N-Nothing," I stumbled over my words, "Sam was just saying how he needed help with Spanish and I said how I was tutoring you so…" I didn't even have time to think of a better lie.

Brittany stood leaning against the doorway, looking unconvinced. "Uh-huh." A small smirk lay across her face. She knew I had totally made that up. "Anyway, I need to talk to you." She said, pointing a finger at me. This was the first time outside of Spanish class that Brittany had talked to me in school. It was shocking, in a good way.

I looked from Sam to Brittany before standing up and walking towards her, but before I can move past the chairs, Sam whisper so only I can hear, "Now's your chance." I send him a glare that said 'no way in hell' and made my way to Brittany.

We stood slightly outside of the choir room yet not in the middle of the hallway. She leaned against the lockers and I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder to her chest. Once again, the dreams came rushing back and I had to think of anything to get it out of my head.

 _Just think of the puppy Abuela ran over when you were five._

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, my eyes firmly planted on hers and not wondering to any other part of her body.

"I wanted to know if we could move tutoring to Thursday this week." She asked, her arms across her chest, pushing her boobs up perfectly.

 _Think of the dead puppy._

I gulped. "Yeah, is that all? You could have just texted me." I said, even though I much preferred her talking to me in person.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come see you." My heart might as well have burst though my chest and attached itself to Brittany. "You're not a total drag, Lopez." Brittany smiles again, the smile that makes her cheeks bunch and her eyes crinkle. "I'll see you later." And just like that she was gone and I was left with a dopy smile on my face.

 **Tell me what you want to happen next or what characters you want more/less of. In the next few chapters we'll being finding out more about Brittany and why she is like she is so I'll take any suggestions. Review/fav/follow :)**

 **(Happy new year BTW)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Okay so some of you have been asking to see what is going on with Brittany so I decided to explain it all in this chapter and to do so I had to change to her POV. I will be changing it back, but if you guys want I'll write a few more in her POV. All of your reviews make me laugh so please keep them coming:)**

Brittany POV

' _You're not a total drag'_

Is that really what I said? God, I must have been high or something because that was probably the stupidest, lamest thing that has ever come out of my mouth. Well, other that that time I blurted out that I thought she had amazing eyes – which was true. Now _that_ was embarrassing. It was all her fault though. She turned to me with her warm, chocolate, puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but let the words stumble out. Totally her fault.

Jesus, what am I thinking? I'm Brittany S. Pierce. People literally cross to the other side of the road when they see you and now some girl, who was a complete nerd and nobody really liked her and was beautiful and wears really cute superhero tops and gets all nervous when I talk to her and – wait, wasn't I supposed to be convincing myself that I _didn't_ like her?

I mean, sure it was kind of obvious that she liked me. Either that or she was scared shitless of me because I haven't seen anyone stutter that much since I gave a wegy to that jock and accidentally ripped his boxers right off. He had it coming after he locked Berry in a porta potti and tipped it.

Rachel Berry was probably the single most annoying person in William McKinley, but she was a good person. And the only one who knew about my situation. The only reason that she knew was because last year my brother wanted singing lessons so he could impress some girl (I mean really, what six year old wanted singing lessons?). So, of course I done anything to make sure he got them… Including paying Rachel for it. After a few weeks, she started getting nosey and eventually found out my secret. Well, not a secret as such, more of an arrangement.

My mind was pulled from my thoughts as I saw a six year old boy running towards the car. "Hey, Dylan." I beamed as he got in.

"Hi Britt!" As soon as we started driving home he launched into a whole explanation as to why he _needs_ to go to his friend's birthday party next Saturday. "Please, I promise I'll do all my homework and I'll clean my room and-"

"Breathe, Dylan." I laughed. "You can go, if-" I pause to see his reaction which was him sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting with hopeful eyes to see what he has to do, "- you help me make dinner tonight." Making dinner wasn't really a chore Dylan had to do to go to the party, he loved helping me cook.

The rest of the car ride was Dylan talking a million miles a minute about school and how he was top of his class math. I smiled down at him proudly. "You're a genius, buddy."

Once we got home, I helped him with his homework and then got out everything we needed to cook. "Can we make pizza?" He asked, his eyes finding mine. Like me, Dylan had blue eyes and dirty blond hair, but that was about everything we shared.

His bottom lip pouted and I knew I was going to give in. Obviously he knew too because when he saw roll my eyes, a big grin spread across his face and he muttered a tiny 'yes!' in victory.

I measured out everything we needed before putting it all in a bowl and making the dough. Not a lot of people knew I could cook, not that I was amazing or anything, but I was able to make healthy meals without them tasting like complete shit.

"What do you want to put on it?" I asked Dylan, showing him everything that was available. He was sitting up on the bench, helping me roll the dough and put the sauce on it.

Pointing to the one he wanted, we both started to add the toppings. "Britt-Britt?" Dylan asked his voice small. It reminded how young he actually was.

I looked up at him, knowing something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

His legs had stopped swinging and his chin was tucked into his chest, almost like he was afraid."When's mom coming home?"

My heart sank. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and moved in front of him. "I-I'm not sure, Dyl." I replied, grabbing his shoulders making him look at me. Dylan's eyes were glossy and ready to drop tears at any moment. "But you know mom, she always comes home."

The truth was, mom hadn't been home in three months. It was the longest she had left for. Most of the other times she had stopped by for a day, maybe even a week if we were lucky, but other than that, it was like she didn't exist. This had been going on for about three years, after my dad left. She got a little crazy after that. It started out only leaving for a few days, then days became weeks and weeks became months. She was still paying the bills and sending us money every month from where ever in the world she was.

I looked at the boy I had basically raised myself. "Hey, how about we go out for ice cream after dinner?" His tears instantly disappeared and a toothy smile was on his face.

"Thanks Britt." Dylan wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. After letting go, I put the pizza in the oven and set the timer. "Oh are you going to see that pretty girl again?" Dylan asked.

Okay, so in a moment of weakness I may have told him about a certain pretty brunette that was helping me in school. But it was only because I had to get Berry to look after him while I was gone.

"Yes, I am." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Dylan just giggled and poked me. "Britt-Britt's in love!"

I jumped in front of him and began to tickle his sides. "No I'm not!" He hopped down from the counter and I chased him while he screamed that I was in love with a pretty girl.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. I didn't see much of Santana, just a few glances here and there. Thursday came much sooner than I expected and in no time, I was standing at the front door of none other than the Lopez's.

The Lopez's were a pretty well of family, well from what I could see anyway. Their house was bigger than average, defiantly big enough for the three people that live there. The inside was done up to look modern, but still had this homely feel to it.

I'm not saying that I live in a small house that looked like no one had lived in it for years. Actually, my house was only slightly smaller that Santana's and Dylan and I hand more than enough room. But standing here, looking at this house, it made me feel like mine lacked something, something that only a parent could really give to it.

Shaking the thought from my head, I knocked the door and waited. As soon as the door opened, I had to take in a breath of air. Santana was standing in the doorway wearing a way-too-big loose fitting top and legging. Her hair was tied up messily in a bun and she was still wearing her glasses. I don't know how, but she looked fucking amazing.

"S-sorry," She stuttered, holding the door open wider, "I kind of forgot all about tutoring." I could see that she was a bit embarrassed about it.

"It's fine. Do you want to reschedu-"

Santana jumped in before I could finish my sentence. "No, no it's okay. Come in." I nodded and made my way in, closing the door behind me. As we walked up the stairs, I tried not to stare at her ass, I really did try, but I couldn't help it. It was pretty amazing. "Sam is actually here right now, but I'll tell him to leave." Santana explained.

"I don't mind if he wants to stay." I respond. I actually did mind though. I kinda liked hanging out with her on our own.

"Trust me," She said smiling, "He'll probably just annoy the hell out of us." Santana opened the door and Sam was lying on her bed, reading a comic. He hardly even noticed we walked in.

"Hey, Lady Lips." I joked, smirking at him.

"He- oh… hi Brittany." Sam said awkwardly standing up, like he didn't know what to do.

He glanced at Santana, trying to tell her something. "Yeah, we have tutoring now, so if you'd please leave." Santana told Sam. I could easily tell that they have been best friends for ages by the way they were having a conversation with their eyes.

Sam began waking to the door. "No problem, I'll call you later." He told Santana before adding, "Bye Brittany." I smiled and waved at him as he left and bounced down the stairs.

Santana's room was exactly the way I remembered it. Not that I had been think about being in her room. Well not much anyway.

After a moment, it started to get awkward so I did what I normally do in these situations. Smirking, I pointed to the bed that was messy and had pillows all over it, "So you and Sam are 'just friends' huh?" I joked, but felt a pang of jealously shoot through my chest.

 _Come on Britt, you don't even like her. Stop acting like this._

Santana's eyes widened as she looked at the messy bed. "No," she spluttered, "It's not like that, we were just reading."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" I laughed at her cuteness. Her mouth was open slightly and she looked like a puppy. "I kidding, Lopez." I didn't know why I call her 'Lopez' instead of her actual name. It feels like we have to be friends before that can happen and I have no idea if she wanted to be my friend.

"Let's just go over the Spanish homework, okay?" I nodded and we took a seat at the desk. She sat to my right which I liked because she was left handed and our hands would some times touch.

 _Could you be anymore sappy? Seriously, this is worse than a Nicholas sparks book._

She began writing on the top of her page and I watched as a strand of hair fell from behind her ear. I wanted to tuck it back and trace along her caramel skin with my fingers, but I stopped myself.

"What?" She asked. I then realized that I had been staring for ages and it was a tad creepy.

"Nothing," I said back, "Just looking." I tried to make it out like I wasn't some weird girl who spent their whole day looking at someone.

"Sorry, I probably look horrible." Santana spoke. My mind kind of went blank because the girl sitting beside me who looked like a freaking super model (not that I'm into her or anything) thought she didn't look good.

"You look beautiful." I blurted before thinking. "I-I meant, you're always beautiful…"

 _Just keep digging, Britt. This is going wonderfully_

Santana was in shock. Hell, I was in shock. In all my eighteen years of life, not once have I told someone they were beautiful.

"What I mean to say is, you don't look horrible." I could feel a blush creeping up my neck.

 _What the Hell? You're Brittany S. Pierce! You don't fucking blush!_

A small, shy smile formed on Santana's lips and I just buried my face in my work. "It's okay Britt." I froze for a second. The only person that calls me Britt is Dylan. That's the only person I _allow_ to call me that. But the way Santana said it… I wanted to hear it again. I liked the way she said it.

Santana looked down at her book again. "I think you're beautiful too." She spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her. I wasn't until her eyes met mine that I knew I hadn't made it up.

 _Oh god. Here comes more blushing._

Santana speaks up a little braver this time. "You're different from what I expected you to be." She admits. "To be honest, I thought you were going to toss me in a dumpster after that first Spanish class."

"I'd never toss you in a dumpster." I stated. Even if I didn't know Santana, I would still never do that to her.

She looked at me like she actually trusted me. I don't know the last time someone other than Dylan had looked at me like that. It made me feel warm and I could feel my heart thumping against my ribcage.

 _Wait… this can't be happening._

"You're actually really funny and I like being around you," Santana almost whispers, "And you're really smart too. Look how fast you're picking up Spanish."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. No one had ever called me smart.

"I really do like you, Britt." This time, she was whispering. Santana's face moved ever so closer to mine, her eyes darting to my lips and back to my eyes, as if she was asking for permission. Her lips parted and she leaned in even closer. I wanted to lean in, so badly. I was going to. But then, that obnoxious little voice in the back of my head had to speak up.

 _She'll leave you just like your parents did._

I shot back and quickly got off the chair, stumbling around to grab my things. "I-I can't do this." I said shakily and ran to the door. Santana looked like I had just slapped her around the face. _God,_ did I feel bad. "Sorry." I muttered and ran off down the stairs and into my car.

I sat in my car for the next few minutes, gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white, wondering if I made the right decision.

 **Aw poor San. Anywhhoo thank you all for reading. Tell me what you want to happen next or any ideas you have. Also, I was going to write more but I decided to leave it for the next chapter, I think you'll all like it;) Review/fav/follow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I love you guys. I love all your reviews and just everything. Thank you! Yeah, so school started back and I've been busy with that but hopefully I can still update often. Anyway, I will be using some of the ideas from your reviews like jealous San/Britt and more badassness (I think that is a word;) ). Keep reviewing it makes me happy.**

Santana's POV

I was sure of one thing. I had completely fucked up. Not in the 'oh no! I forgot to do my homework!' way, more like the shit just hit the fan kind of way.

God, I was _so_ stupid. And the worst thing? I actually felt slightly heart broken. I can't believe I was so naïve to think that Brittany really liked me. All that flirting and her winking her eye which turned my legs into jelly. It was all lies, all a way of getting to me. The only reason she hadn't thrown me in a dumpster by now was because she was trying to make me like her, only to break me down when she knew all my secrets. And now she knew.

I did the only thing I could think of, text Sam. I minutes I heard his feet heavily stomping up the stairs to my bedroom and he burst in like a crazy person.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding worried. Before, I had sent him a message saying ' _SOS need help'_ but to us that meant shit has gone down.

I nervously paced back and forth, wringing my hands together as if it would give me all the answers. "I tried to kiss her." I uttered, replaying the whole thing in my mind.

"Awesome!" Sam smiled and attempted to give me a high five. I pointed daggers at him until he eventually got the message.

"She ran away." I stopped moving and put my head in my hands. "Holy crap, Sam. I tried to kiss her and she _ran_ away from me."

That was it. Brittany was going to tell the whole school that I'm attracted to girls, something I only found out like last week. My life is over. I'm going to have to move away to Alaska, maybe get a new name. Brenda? That would work, right?

"Santana, calm down it's going to be fine. Tell me what happened."

"This is not going to be fine, Sam! I took you're advice to make the first move and she left!" Just before Brittany had come over, Sam told me that if I wanted to know if she liked me, I would have to make the first move. So I did. I think it's pretty clear she doesn't like me.

"Well… what if she was just nervous? You know, like maybe she's just trying to deal with it like you are." Sam looked as if he was really convinced that that is the reason Brittany ran. I mean, it does make sense. But she's Brittany, when does she ever get nervous?

All those things I said about liking her and how funny and smart she was, they were all true. Brittany had a good heart, even though some times it gets a little lost. And she always whispers the funniest things to me in Spanish class. I use to hear people say she was a dumb blond with a bad attitude, but they were so wrong. Brittany is so smart; she just sees the world differently. And no matter how hard I tell myself I should be mad at her for leading me on… I can't be.

"I… I don't know." I spoke. I could feel myself calming down. I couldn't hate Brittany because she didn't know the effect she was having on me.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me.

I sighed and nodded my head. "I'll be fine; I'm just going to sleep it off." Sam gave me a sad understanding smile and wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll all work out, Santana." He said in my ear before leaving.

I slip into my pyjamas and get into bed, praying that everything will be fine tomorrow.

* * *

As it turns out, sleep did nothing to help get my mind of the blonde. I fell asleep thinking of her and woke up doing exactly the same. All I could think about was how close I was to kissing her and how amazing that felt in the moment. I could feel my heart in my throat. It made me wonder if I could ever feel that with a guy. Or maybe it was just Brittany.

The rest of my day went on like that. I didn't see Brittany in school and couldn't decide if that was a good this or a bad thing. What would I even say to her?

My mind was pulled from my thoughts when I saw someone walk up to me.

"Santana," She said, approaching me. The girl was your typical cheerio; tall, pretty, hair pulled back so far I actually wondered if they could blink. But this girl was different.

"Hi Quinn," I said as if it was a question. Quinn Fabray, while she may be a psycho bitch at some points, was actually a decent person. She had joined Glee club last year in attempt to keep her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) away from Rachel Berry. And somewhere in that crazy plot to save her reputation, she found a heart. She even apologized for calling me names before summer.

We hadn't really talked much since that, just a few smiles when walking past each other or a hello in glee. That's why I was surprised when she looped her arm through mine and began leading me to the choir room.

"So I was thinking," Quinn began, walking so fast I could hardly keep up, "we should do a duet together in glee club." She declared as we sat on the stools in the empty room.

I was kind of stunned at her proposal. "A duet?" I question like I had never hear the word before. "With me?" I point a finger at myself. Quinn just nodded her head and smiled. What did she get out of this? "Why?"

"Well," She began, "You have a great voice and I think we'd sound good together."

My eyebrows scrunched together. Is that all this really was? Just a duet? "Okay…" I agree slowly.

Quinn beamed. "Great!" She said, pulling out a small piece of paper and scribbling something down on it. "Here's my number, I'll talk to you later about practise." And just like that she was gone. I found the whole interaction strange, but decided not to question it. Maybe Quinn had gone crazy again.

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door, turning the corner as soon as I left. Then it hit me. _Literally._ Cold ice hit my face with such force; I was momentarily paralysed, completely frozen in shock.

The ice began seeping through my top and sticking my hair together. It felt horrible.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, Loser." A strong male voice said, breaking me from my spell of coldness. I noticed his voice as Josh Colman. He was a sophomore, on the football team and on of my regular slushie throwers.

I heard him laugh and it made me realise that I was just standing there. I hastily ran to the closest toilet, his laughter still in my ears. Then I stop in my tracks. My heart plummeted in my chest. Brittany was standing at her locker and probably saw the whole thing.

 _Next time you get slushied, come find me and I'll help you out._

Brittany's words echoed in my head as I stood looking at her. She knew what had happened and she wasn't doing anything. Tears began to sting my eyes and I pushed the door to the toilets.

This was my entire fault. Brittany and I were actually becoming friends and I just had to go ruin it by trying to kiss her. God, I hate feelings.

I wipe as much slushie off from my face and hear the door open. I quickly spin on my heel, thinking that Brittany might have actually come to help me like she said she would, but instead, I find Rachel standing looking at me.

"I saw what happened," She commented, pulling her hands from behind her back and revelling a towel and my top that I let her use the other day, "I thought you could use some help."

I smile gratefully at her. Rachel defiantly wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. But there was still a part of that wished it was Brittany holding the towel and top.

"Thanks." I utter, grabbing the towel and wetting it under the water.

Rachel moves to stand with her back against the sinks and facing me. "Don't worry about Brittany." Rachel speaks and my eyes snap to hers. How did she know? Did Brittany tell her?

"What are you talking about?" My voice comes out shaky.

"I saw the way you looked at her," Rachel simply said. She crosses her arms over her chest, but not in a bitchy way. "And when you left, she looked like she wanted- needed to do something."

Did Brittany really want to do something for me after last night?

I look at Rachel for a moment. "How would you know?" I asked, trying my best not to sound like a bitch.

"I've know Brittany for a while. Although she refuses to admit it, we're friends." Rachel shrugs her shoulders like it's now big deal. "That and I also grew up with two gay dads."

My mind instantly goes blank. I open and close my mouth before stuttering out, "I'm not g-gay!" My face heats up and my hands start shaking. Brittany must have told her and they probably laughed about it together.

Instead of laughing, Rachel puts a hand on my shoulder. "That's okay," she stated, "but its okay if you are too." I begin to feel tears burn the back of my eyes again. "Look, I know Brittany does some regrettable things, but she's just got a lot on her plate, not just now but all the time. Whatever she done to upset you, she probably didn't mean it. Just cut her some slack, okay?"

 _She didn't do anything, that's the problem._

"Sure," I replied, picking ice from my hair. Rachel sets the top on the bench and walks to the door, "Thanks… for the, you know." I said motioning to the towel. She just smiled and walked out.

I should apologise to Brittany. Maybe we can go back to becoming friends if I do. I liked her too much to throw it all away because of my feeling.

After changing out of my ruined top and changing into the new one, I left the toilets. Sam was waiting for me by my locker when I came out.

"Hey," I said, getting his attention. When Sam sees me, he pulls me into a hug.

"Who did it?" He asked angrily in my ear, "Seriously Santana, this has to stop. I'm going to beat the crap out of whoever done it."

I pull back from Sam. "Sam, it's not worth it."

"It is! You don't deserve it, tell me who it was."

I sigh and drop my hands. "It was Josh Colman, but don't do anything."

Sam looked livid. He turned, ready to go find Josh, but Mercedes walked over to us before he could leave.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, smiling.

"Do you know where Josh Colman is?" Sam spat his name, like it burnt him when he said it.

Mercedes looked confused. "Yeah, he was talking to Figgins. Someone slashed his tires."

 _Brittany._

She did it. I know it. A small smile broke out on my face. Brittany kept her promise. I felt my heart beat a little faster.

Maybe she did care after all.

* * *

That night I found myself on a run to the grocery store. I was just happily watching TV when my mom forced me to run to the shop and get milk. Of course I resisted, but then she said if I didn't go now I would have to go in the morning and I am defiantly not a morning person.

I sat in my car, waiting for the light to turn green when a song came on the radio. The guitar at the start of it sounding really good and I turned the volume up.

Soon, I hear familiar voice. It's soft and relaxing.

 _And I hate to say I love you  
When it's so hard for me_

I listen to the lyrics and can't help but feel a pang in my chest. I didn't want to tell Brittany how I really felt, because it was hard for me to accept myself.

 _And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don't want me_

I felt it again, but this time it was because Brittany didn't want me to kiss her. The song goes on for a few more minutes.

 _When you're not there,  
I find myself singing the blues.  
Can't bear,  
Can't face the truth_

I think about how much I like being around her and how disappointed I was when she didn't show up in the bathroom at school.

 _I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say  
You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."_

After it ends I could feel my chest tighten. I had already arrived at the store. Wiping under my eyes where a few unnoticed tears had escaped, I pushed open the door and made my way in.

I was slightly dark outside. I liked this time of the day because it was so relaxing, especially during summer. Sam and I would always go out for walks in the forest at this time just because it looked so good.

When I got inside the store, I immediately went to find the milk, wanting to get in and out a quick as possible. I grabbed the closest one and turned to go to the till when I saw a small boy on his tippy toes trying to reach a comic. I giggled a little as he tried to stretch his fingers, but just couldn't.

I walked over and reached for the one he was trying to get and gave it to him. He looked no older than six.

"Thank you!" He smiled up at me and I saw his eyes. They were blue, really blue, and almost identical to Brit-

"Dylan," A voice says behind me, "Come on we gotta go." I closed my eyes, took a breath and turned to face Brittany. "Oh," she said surprised, "Hey Lopez."

The little boy – Dylan – ran over to Brittany and grabbed her hand. "Is this the girl you think is really pretty, Britt-Britt!" He grinned up at her, like he thought I was a unicorn or something.

 _Brittany thinks I'm pretty?_

A blush spread across my cheeks and I look up to see Brittany blushing too. Leave it to a six year old to get both of us blushing.

Brittany shot daggers down at the boy and he just stuck his tongue out playfully. She pulled out her purse and handed him some money, "go pay for that." He took the money and ran to the till which we could see from here.

"Look, I-"

"I'm really-"

We both speak at the same time and awkwardly smile at each other. "You first." She said.

I take a deep breath and fiddle with my hands. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night," I looked around me to see if anyone was listening and took a step closer to Brittany, "I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, it was stupid and I was caught up in the moment."

"It's okay-"

"It's not," I stopped her before she could continue, "We – or at least I thought – were becoming friends and… and I ruined it. I like you, Brittany. I really do, but I'd rather be your friend than lose you." I'm actually shocked at my own words and how honest I was being.

"We are friends." Brittany commented. I looked up at her. She had a smile on her face, it wasn't one that stretched to her eyes, but it was still a smile. "I was just shocked last night to be honest." _Did that mean she would have kissed me?_ "And I like to too, but I just have a lot going on right now." _What did she mean by 'like'… like like or friend like?_

I nod. "I get it." I replied, thinking back to what Rachel was telling me in the toilets.

"Maybe we can start over?" Brittany asked, "Like I can stop being a bitch and we get to know more about each other, I mean, we are friends right?"

My smiled widened, "Yeah that would be awesome."

We both stand smiling at each other for a few moments until Dylan runs back over with a bag in his hand. He instantly grabs onto Brittany's hand and I can't help but think it's adorable.

"Can she come over for ice cream?" He asked Brittany with hopeful eyes.

Brittany looked over to me with her eyebrows raised, "You wanna have ice cream with us?" She questioned.

"Sure," As soon as I said it, Dylan grabbed my hand with his other and beamed. My eyes met Brittany's blue ones and she blushed. I felt a smirk on my face, knowing that I could make her blush now.

I might only have her as a friend now, but maybe, just maybe, we could be more than that.

 **There it is. BTW I will be doing more of Britt's POV soon. The next chapter will be of them at Brittany's eating ice cream and what not so stay tuned. Thanks for reading ~~~ :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again, sorry for the kinda late update, school has been getting in the way. Soo after high demand (thank you all 3 reviewers) there will be no jealously in this fic and Quinn was not introduced for that reason so don't worry. Also, some of you liked the Britt POV so do you want the next chapter in her POV? This one's a bit different. BTW IT'S ALL BRITTANA IN THIS CHAPTER. Tell me what you think!**

General POV

Santana was sure Brittany could hear her heart beating from the other car. After agreeing to get ice-cream with her and Dylan, Santana got in her car and began following Brittany to her house. Ever since their short talk in the shop, Santana hadn't been able to stop her mind from wondering.

 _Did Brittany want to kiss her back, but was just shocked?_

 _Does that me she had a chance?_

Santana hadn't even realised that she had parked her car until she heard the other two blondes get out. Quickly, she turned off her car and got out, her eyes scanning the house in front of her. It was a pretty big house and had an average sized garden in the front.

"Hey, you coming?" Brittany's voice boomed from the front door which she was opening. Santana blushed, realising she had been admiring Brittany's house for a while.

"Yeah," She responded and watched as Dylan sprinted passed the door once it was opened. Brittany stood, waiting for Santana to come in before closing the front door. "Your house is really nice," Santana commented, looking at the inside now. It was a modern design with white walls and mahogany staircase.

"Thanks," Brittany replied, looking distant.

Santana was about to ask her what was wrong, but Dylan came bouncing in with a tub of ice cream in his hands.

"Ice-cream, ice-cream!" He chanted over and over, making Santana giggle.

"Kitchens this way," She announced. Brittany ran over to Dylan and grabbed him by the waist, swinging him side to side as they laughed. Santana followed them into the kitchen, laughing along. She almost wished she had a sibling she could do that with. As soon as Brittany set Dylan on the counter, she walked closer to Santana. "Thanks for doing this." She said, shyly.

"Doing what?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulder. "Just being here, I guess." Santana's heart melted. "It's been kinda boring around here."

Santana smiled, one that reached her eyes. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Britt-Britt, can we make cupcakes?" Dylan asked from his seat on the counter. He was playing with some toy, a small car maybe.

"Sorry, buddy. We ran out of mixture." Brittany told him.

Dylan pouted and looked up with his crystal blue eyes. "What about brownies?" He tried again.

Suddenly, Santana had an idea. "I can make brownies." She voiced. Who doesn't like someone who can bake?

Brittany turned to face her again. "You can?" She asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, my Abuela taught me how to bake ages ago." Santana's Abuela had taught her how to do things like cooking, baking and how to iron. She always said that no man would want to marry her if she couldn't do basic house skills, not that Santana knows if she even _wants_ a man to marry her.

"Awesome!" Brittany said, her blue eyes catching the light and making Santana take in a breath. Brittany was literally a goddess. They're eyes caught each others for a few seconds before breaking away when Dylan made a ' _frummm_ ' sound with his toy car.

Brittany pulled out all the ingredients needed and Santana took off her jacket, leaving her in a low-but-not-too-low cut top.

"Santana?" The small voice that belonged to Dylan reached her ears. She responded with a 'hmm' while opening the bag of flour that Brittany had set out. "What's your favourite colour?" He asked, still playing with the car.

Santana suppressed a grin. Dylan was just like Brittany. She could imagine a small Brittany running around asking random questions at random times. It was adorable.

"I'm not sure," Santana answered, "I like all the colours."

After saying that, Brittany spun around grinning. "Me too!" She laughed and it was one of the best laughs Santana had ever heard. As soon as Brittany stopped, her eyes immediately drifted down to Santana's chest. It was no lie, Santana had an amazing chest. Brittany was actually curious as to why Santana always covered it up so much. Not that she should strip down and show the whole school her impressive rack, but if she really wanted, Santana could have guys knocking each others teeth out for her.

 _Maybe Santana didn't want guys_.

Sure, Santana _did_ try to kiss her, but that didn't mean that she was one hundred percent vegetarian. Brittany knew for a fact that she herself was attracted to girls.

"I'm going to get changed into my jammies!" Dylan announced, trying to reach somewhere he could put his foot to climb down. Santana quickly reached out to help him down. "Thanks," he smiled and ran off to his room.

"Okay, what can I do?" Brittany asked, happily while looking at the pile of ingredients on the counter.

Santana pointed to the sugar, "Could you measure out half a cup of that?" Brittany nodded and grabbed a cup, but when she looked at Santana, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

This just made Brittany laugh more. "You got a little…" she said and motioned in the direction of her cheek which had a smudge of flour on it. Santana reached up to wipe it away, but just made it worse. "Let me," and suddenly they were inches apart. Brittany lifted her hand and set it on Santana's cheek, her thumb reaching out to gently rub the flour away. Her hand stayed there as their eyes locked.

"Thanks," Santana breathed against Brittany's lips, drawing her in closer. Brittany's eyes fluttered closed. This time she wasn't surprised, she wanted to kiss Santana. Brittany leaned in slightly closer, but as soon as she was about to close the distance, something wet was being dragged across her face. Brittany's eyes shot open to find the Latina standing a foot away from her, biting her lip to hide a smirk that threatened to break free and holding the spoon that was in a bowl of eggs.

"You didn't…" Brittany whispered, pretending to be angry. Truthfully, she was hurt that Santana hadn't kissed her when she had the chance, but in a way, she knew she deserved it.

Santana finally smirked, "oh, but I did."

Slowly, Brittany grabbed a small handful of flour, "And to think," she murmured, "I thought we were friends…" Brittany jumped forwards and threw the flour in Santana's face then quickly jumped back to the other side of the counter.

Instead of waiting, Santana ran and grabbed the sugar, tossing it as Brittany who laughed as landed on her.

"You're dead!" Brittany yelled playfully. The next few minutes consisted of the two girls throwing random ingredients at the other and laughing. Soon enough a cloud of white powder was created and Santana held and egg over Brittany's head, ready to smash it. "No!" Brittany laughed and grabbed the brunette by the waist, picking her up and spinning her around in circles.

"Okay, okay I'll put the egg down." Santana chuckled in her ear. Brittany set her down and they were in the same position as before; close enough to kiss. Suddenly the laughter died down, but they both wore their smiles. Brittany's hands were still on the shorter girls waist. They were both breathing heavily from their little food fight.

"What happened?" A tiny voice asks from behind them. They jump apart, like they had just been caught – which they kind of had.

"…We're baking!" Brittany replied, still with a goofy grin on her face. "Dyl, why don't you go watch some TV and I'll bring you some ice-cream?" Dylan, who wore the most adorable dinosaur onesies, looked at the girls again before scampering off into the living room.

"Sorry…" Santana pointed around the kitchen.

Brittany laughed. "Are you kidding me? That was so fun!" She assured. "We better clean up though."

A while later, the girls had finished wiping down the benches, cleaning the floor and even had a batch of brownies in the oven.

"You wanna use the shower?" Brittany asked Santana. "I'll give you some clothes to borrow." Normally, Santana would have tried to be polite and say no, but her hair was sticking together and her clothes were ruined. That and also wearing Brittany's clothes sounded very appealing.

"You don't mind?" She questioned.

"Not at all, come on." She followed Brittany through the kitchen and up the stairs. The walls had hardly any photos on them, but it was obvious Brittany only had one brother. "You can use the shower in my bathroom."

Brittany's was nothing like Santana expected it to be. She thought it would be dark and mysterious with leather jackets hanging up and maybe a voodoo doll of Jacob Ben Israel with several knives sticking out of it. But no. It was completely different. The wallpaper was bright and had flowers on it that matched her bedcover. A desk as pushed up beside it and her wardrobe was at the other side of the room.

Something caught Santana's eye. It was under the bed, but as soon as she tried to look closer, it vanished.

"Her-" Brittany started but Santana shrieked as something came running full speed at her.

"BRITTANY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

This caused Brittany to lose her shit. By the time she stopped laughing, there were tears in her eyes and Santana's whole body was pushed into the wall, trying to protect herself from whatever that demon was.

"Oh my g-god," Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and got on her knees to reach under the bed.

"Brittany get away from there, that's where it went!" Santana pushed against the wall harder when Brittany's hand re-emerged from under the bed, holding what seemed like a small bear. "What-what is that thing?" Santana whispered, looking at the beast. It suddenly popped its head up and revealed itself. "Holy shit that is the fattest cat I've ever seen!"

"Hey!" Brittany said, attempting to cover its ears, "Lord Tubbington gets upset when you talk about his weight."

Giggles erupted from Santana's chest, "Lord Tubbington? What kind of name is that?"

"Dylan named him when we got him." She let the cat jump onto the ground and walked back over to the dresser. "Here you go," Brittany handed Santana a pair of sweats and a top. "Everything else is in there; give me a shout if you need anything."

"Thanks." Santana replied, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. If she wasn't sure before, she's definite now. She was attracted to Brittany. Santana had never liked anyone as much in her life. The only reason that she stopped Brittany from kissing her the first time in the kitchen was because she wanted to make sure it wasn't just in the heat of the moment and that Brittany wanted it. Then, when they almost kissed again, she was going to let it happen. Unfortunately, Dylan interrupted.

Turning on the shower, Santana peeled off her clothes and stepped into the hot water.

Downstairs, Brittany was checking the brownies and setting the timer. She walked into the living room where Dylan was watching cartoons.

"What's up buddy?" She asked, sitting on the couch but not putting her back against it because it had something sticky on it.

"I like Santana." He stated. That was the thing about Dylan, even though he was just a six year old; he knew what you were going to ask before you even thought about it.

Brittany sighed, "So do I."

"She's really pretty," He said, still absorbed in the show.

"The prettiest."

* * *

"No you didn't!" Brittany threw her head back laughing at Santana's story.

It was around 12am and Dylan was sent off to bed after they all ate the brownies and ice-cream. Brittany showered after Santana and now they were sitting cross-legged, their knees so close to touching and facing each other on the couch with the TV on low volume in the background.

Santana had just told Brittany the story of the time she was too young to get into the cinema to see a movie she had been waiting for ages to see, but Sam had gotten in. So she came up with a plan to sneak in and almost made it but then got caught and grounded for three months.

"Who knew Santana Lopez was such a badass!" Brittany giggled at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Santana replied, still smiling. Actually, thinking about it, neither of them had stopped smiling since the got to Brittany's house.

"I'd like to more about you though." Brittany brought the mug of hot coco to her lips and took a sip. After confessing that it had been her favourite hot drink, Santana insisted on making it the way she was taught and damn was it good. The best Brittany had ever tasted.

"I'm an open book." Santana said, not really thinking about what Brittany could now ask her.

"Okay…" Brittany brought her finger to her chin, tapping it in thought, "Were you lying to me when you said you and Sam had never done anything?" Brittany had a smirk on her face. This was going to be fun.

Rolling her eyes, Santana replied, "I swear to god, thinking about that makes me want to puke."

Brittany laughed at her reaction. "So you're not into guys?" Santana froze at that question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Brittany added.

"N-no," Santana stuttered, "I mean yeah, I think so, but I think I might also be…be-"

She found it difficult to finish the sentence so Brittany interjected. "Don't worry, I get it." She said.

Santana's eyes shot up to meet Brittany's. "You do?" She asked, unsure if this was Brittany trying to comfort her or trying to say that they might be on the same boat.

Nodding, Brittany replied, "I guess I've always been attracted to girls, but I've never actually been with one, you know." Santana did know. "I've kissed girls before though."

A nervous feeling bubbled in Santana's chest, not the scary kind, the exciting one. "What's it like?" She asks, "Kissing a girl?" The last part is a whisper.

"Soft." Is the only reply. Brittany looks deep in though. "It's like seeing a butterfly. It's mesmerising." Their eyes meet again, for the hundredth time that day. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Brittany questions, almost hoping that she hasn't. Santana shakes her head, her natural wavy hair moving with her. "Do you want to?" Brittany's voice is so quiet, it's difficult to hear.

"Yes." Santana breaths.

Brittany moves forward till their knees are touching. "Do you want to kiss me?" Brittany's voice gets impossibly quieter.

"Yes."

Both their breathing is heaver now, just from anticipation. Brittany pushes a strand of dark hair behind Santana's ear, keeping her hand on her cheek and gently pulling her in closer until they can feel each others hot breath on their lips. "Are you sure?" Brittany purred. Santana keeps a hold on the crystal blue eyes and nods her head. She's never been so sure of anything in her life. She closes her eyes, waiting for Brittany to lean in the rest of the way and she does, but as soon as their lips are about to touch, the light illuminates the room, making them jump apart.

Brittany feels sick when she sees who it is.

"Mom?"

 **That chapter was so fun to write! Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers/followers/favoritors..? it means so much to me so please keep it up. Tell me what you thought about the POV change and what you want to happen. All ideas are welcome!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry that I didn't update as fast as I normally would, but school is a bitch. Anywhoo, this chapter was kind of hard to write at the start but then got fun! I think you'll like the ending. If anyone has any idea's about what they want to see happen or if there is a certain character you want me to write more of, please tell me! Review/fav/follow :)**

Here's what happened in the last chapter:

Britt takes Santana back to her house for ice cream with Dylan

They have a small food fight and almost kiss, but Dylan interrupts

A while later they are talking and Santana confesses that she might like girls as does Brittany

Brittany tells her that she can kiss her

Britt's mom comes home

Brittany POV

"Mom?" I asked, feeling sick as I watched the woman in front of me place her suitcase on the floor. She still looked the same, maybe a few grey hairs poking out from under the blonde. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days.

Santana must have sensed that something was wrong because a second later I felt a soft hand on my knee, squeezing it gently.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, almost wishing she would leave again. I didn't need her.

My mom folded her arms across her chest as if she was offended that I asked her that. "I live here, don't I?" She replied, sarcastically.

I glanced at Santana. She looked confused. Leaning over, I quietly said, "Maybe you should go." I didn't want her to leave, though. I wanted her to stay here with me and keep talking about everything and nothing and- and I wanted to kiss her. So badly.

Santana looked slightly hurt at me asking her to leave, but she gave me a soft smile and nodded her head. I stood up and lead her past my mom, who just glared at Santana, and walked to the door. When we were out of the living room, I bravely grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized. Santana pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and I and to bite my cheek from grinning at how cute she is.

"It's fine," She responded. I caught her chocolate eyes with mine. "Is every thing okay with you and your mom?" I shrugged my shoulders. There's no point bringing her into this mess. "Well, you know where to find me if you want to talk." Santana's voice was small, but it was obvious that she meant what she said.

Turning, she tugged on the door handle, opening it, but before she could take more than a step outside, I reached for her arm and pulled her back and right into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. It was awkward for a second, probably because Santana was so surprised that I hugged her - even I was surprised – but she soon responded to the hug, letting her arms fall over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear. Instead of replying, Santana just hugged me tighter. Her hair smelt like coconut and it was instantly my new favourite smell.

A few moments later, we pulled apart and she left, giving me a small wave when she got to her car.

I made my way back to find my mom. She was sitting in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine that she must have brought back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, more serious this time. She stopped what she was doing and put the bottle down.

She turned around to face me. "I already told you, I live here." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, much like she had done earlier. "What? You have a problem with that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows like it was a challenge.

"No, but I do have a problem with you disappearing all the time." Thinking about it, this is the first real time I've actually confronted her about it. All the other times, she would leave before I even had the chance. "Where have you been?"

"Working." Is all she said.

"For three months? You didn't even call once!" My voice raises and I get angry. What kind of mother leaves her daughter and six year old son home alone for so long?

"I was busy."

"Busy? You were too busy to let us know that you weren't dead?!" I throw my arms in the air and let out a groan of frustration and anger. "For three years you've left me and Dylan by ourselves. Do you know how difficult that's been?"

"Brittany, I work so that I can provide money for yo-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You could easily work here and still provide more than enough for us. The only reason you leave is because you don't want to deal with us."

She puts the glass of wine down. "That's not true, Brittany."

I sigh. "Then why do you leave?" I asked, this time I lower my voice. "Is it because dad left?" I wondered. Her head dropped and she looked defeated. "He left us too. You're not the only one to have lost someone."

"You wouldn't understand, you didn't lose him like I did." A few tears fall from her eyes and she quickly reaches up to wipe them away.

"And you didn't lose him like w _e_ did." I could feel my own tear burning the back of my eyes. "And then we lost you."

My mother looked at me like it was the first time she ever thought about us losing her. "Where's Dylan?" She asked. Hundreds of emotions past across her face at once.

"He's sleeping," I answered. She moved towards the hall that lead to his room, but I stopped her, "Don't, it'll just make him more confused."

"I'm his mother."

"Yeah, a pretty shit one." The look on her face was as if I just slapped her, "You can't expect me to just let you walk back in here after months and go back to being his mom. I basically raised him on my own." My arms hug my body and a few tears escape from the corner of my eyes. "If it weren't for the pictures on the walls, he would have forgotten what you looked like."

A silence lay over the room like a sheet of snow. She didn't know what to say. I swallowed a lump in my throat. The small patter of feet was the only thing that could be heard and Dylan appeared, still in his dinosaur pyjamas. His eyes widened at the sight of out mother. "Mommy?" He must have heard us arguing.

Mom dropped down to the same height as Dylan and opened her arms. "Hi baby!" She waited for him to walk over and hug her, but instead, Dylan made his way over to me and held onto my leg. A clear look of hurt fell on her face. "Where did you go?" He asked, his voice muffled because he was almost hiding behind me.

Standing back to her normal height, mom replied, "I was working, sweetie." I rolled my eyes. _Of course she was._

"Hey Dyl, how about we sleepover at a friends house tonight?" Dylan stared up at me with his beep blue eyes and nodded. "Why don't you grab some clothes?" With that, he waddled back into his room.

"You can't keep him from me." I hear my mother say angrily.

"Until you get your shit together, I will." I walk away before she can say anything else.

After helping Dylan put some extra clothes into his bag and getting my own, we made our way to my car. The drive there was quiet, I'm pretty sure Dylan had dosed off a couple of times. When we arrived I shook his shoulder. "Dyl, wake up, we're here."

He blinked the sleep away and wiped his eyes, looking around to see where here was. "Come on." We grabbed our stuff and knocked on the door. It took a minute or two for someone to answer, considering how late it was.

The door finally swung open. "Brittany?" The girl asked, clearly confused.

"Hey, Rachel. My mom came home and I was wondering-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Rachel opened the door wider and led us into the living room. Dylan was having a hard time staying awake. "You can stay here as long as you need." Rachel replied. That's the thing about her; yeah she can be an annoying and obnoxious bitch some times, but deep down, she really is a good friend.

"Thanks." I offer her a small smile which she returns.

"Come on, you can stay in the spare rooms."

* * *

The next morning I woke with a pounding headache. There was light streaming through the unfamiliar curtains that were in the Berry's spare room. My thought drifted back to last night and how my Mom finally made an appearance. It was strange to think that she was probably at home now, making a cup of coffee just like she'd never left. I give it a week before she's taking the fastest plain out of here. It's not that I wanted her gone – well, maybe a bit – but I didn't think that she deserved to come back after three years and act like she was here the whole time.

A certain dark haired girl was also on my mind. Santana and I were _so_ close to kissing. I could feel her breath on my lips before my mother walked in. I knew the way I was acting was weird, normally I didn't really care about what the other person thought, I'd just get what I want and leave. But with Santana it's different. I wanted her to feel everything I felt. It was cheesy, but it felt so right hanging around her.

Sighing, I had reached out and grabbed my phone that was sitting on the bedside cabinet. The screen lit up showing me that it was just past 9am. I thanked god that it was a Saturday and I didn't have to go to school. Maybe I could just hide out at Rachel's place and then drive Dylan to his friend's birthday sleepover that night.

The sound of laughter caught my ears and I sat up straight in the bed. Pulling on a hoodie, I wondered out of the room and down the hall. It was lined with pictures of Rachel as a young child holding multiple awards in her arms. She would make it to Broadway one day, I knew it.

Once I got to the kitchen, I could see my little brother grinning broadly as Rachel brought the spatula she was using to her mouth, pretending it was a microphone and singing along with some song that was blasting through the radio.

"Oh, hey Brittany!" Rachel beamed and went back to making whatever it was she was cooking. "Your brothers got a good voice." She announced, sticking her tongue out at the smaller blond. He giggled back, happy with the complement.

"Course he does!" I replied, messing up his hair.

"Would you like some pancakes?" She asked and pointed to the plate in the middle of the table which was stacked with perfectly round pancakes.

I eyed the wearily, "I don't know, are they vegan?"

"Yes."

"Then they're probable not edible."

"Oh come on Brittany, please try one." Rachel whined.

I threw my hands in the air as surrender and grabbed a plate. They looked normal, maybe even a little fluffier than normal ones. After pouring a bit of syrup on the single pancake that was placed in front of me, I cut a slice of and brought it to my lips. Both Rachel and Dylan were looking at me, waiting to hear what I had to say. "I have to admit," I said before swallowing, "These are pretty good for being vegan, Berry."

Rachel cheered and high fived Dylan who had his own mouth stuffed with a pancake. "I'll have to make you my vegan lasagne!"

"Wow no way!" My nose turns up at the thought of vegan lasagne. "Do you still want to go to your friends tonight, Dyl?" The young boy nodded his head dramatically and swallowed his food.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" I laughed at his excitement. A few minutes later, he thanked Rachel for breakfast and ran back to the room he was sleeping in to pack his bag for that night.

I poured myself and Rachel a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table. "Thanks for letting us stay, Rachel." I said her full name so that she knew how much I mean it.

She smiled. "It's no problem. How are you about your mom?" She asked. I didn't really know how to answer that.

"It could be better," I admitted, "I guess we'll just have to work something out." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." I smiled gratefully and took a sip of the warm coffee. "So…" She drew out with a devious glint in her eyes, "What's going on with you and Santana?" I almost chocked on the liquid in my mouth. How the hell did she know about us – not that there was an _us_ exactly. Did Santana tell her?

I coughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, shrugging my shoulders as if I hardly knew Santana. Rachel gave me a look that said ' _I'm not that stupid'._ "Fine," I sighed. To be honest, I did kind of want someone to talk to about it. "We're friends, okay?"

"Oh please, it's obvious that there's something going on there," She rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And slashing Josh Colman's tires? Really?"

I lowered my gaze. Maybe slashing his tires was a tad over the top, but he hurt Santana and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I made a promise.

"If it helps, I know she likes you too." Rachel revealed. It made me raise my eyebrows slightly.

"You talked to Santana about this?" I asked, wanting to know when this happened.

Rachel pulled her mug to her lips and took a sip. "We were just helping each other out."

I was about to reply when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I was a text from Santana.

 **Hey, since we didn't get a chance on Thursday, do u wanna do tutoring today?:)**

A smile instantly took hold of my face and I typed out a reply.

 **Sure, what time?**

"Are you texting Santana?" I hear Rachel say. Was I that obvious?

"No!" I replied defensively, but she tilted her head to the side giving me that look again, "Yes." I told the truth. "She wants me to help me with Spanish today."

 **5pm?**

"Aww! A study date!" Rachel cried, throwing her hands over her mouth like she thinks it's the cutest thing in the world.

 **I'll be there ;)**

"It's not a date!" I argued, though a part of me wishes it were. _God, she's turned you into a sap._ However, Rachel ignored me and went on about what she thought I should wear, knowing her it would probably have reindeers on it. Her voice was soon drowned out by my excitement of seeing Santana today.

* * *

After leaving Dylan at his friends house and making him promise that he'd call me if he wanted to go home, I was on my way to Santana's. I had nervous butterflies in my stomach even though I was excited. Would it be awkward after the almost kiss?

I pulled up outside of her house and took down the small mirror, checking myself one last time before getting out and heading towards the door. I raised my hand to knock, but the door swung open before I got the chance.

In front of me stood a woman who was obviously Santana's mother. Her hair fell to her shoulders and she looked quite young even though I knew she was around the same age as my mom. Her eyes were similar to Santana's but slightly lighter.

"Hello dear," She greeted me and it was only then that I realize she was dressed for going out. "You must be Brittany, I'm Santana's mother." She smiled and I could see it in her eyes.

She stepped inside and held the door wider for me to come in. "Hi, Santana told me we were supposed to be meeting for tutoring tonight."

"Hey mom!" A voice boomed from the top of the stairs. It was Santana.

Her mother smiled and said, "Just go on up."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you!" I replied happily as she began walking out the door.

"You too!" With that she was out the door.

I turned and made my way up the stairs until I reached the room I was looking for and tapped it softly. I could hear a 'come in' from the other side and opened it up to reveal Santana's room. She sat on her bed with a few books scattered around her. "Hey," She said, clearly surprised.

"Sorry, your mom let me up."

"Its fine," Santana responded, moving some books out of the way to let me sit next to her. My heart started to race faster. "How are you?" She asked.

I sat down, my arm brushing against hers. "I'm alright, you?" I said, turning to face her.

Santana's eyes drifted down to my lips as soon as I turned. "I'm great." She smirked. Blush spread across my cheeks and I can't help but feel how different this is from when we first met. I was able to make Santana a blubbering and blushing mess, but in less than a few weeks, it's me that has red cheeks and can't talk. "Shall we start?"

"Ugh no, I don't wanna!" I whined, wanting to just talk instead of work.

Santana giggled and opened a book. "Come on you lazy butt." Instead of getting my books, I quickly reach over and grab her glasses off her face and put them on myself. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

I tapped my head, "I'm getting smarter by the second!" I exclaimed, pretending that the glasses were making me smart.

Santana poked my side with her pen. "You're such a dork."

I looked at her like I was offended. "Me?" I said, shocked and pointing to myself, "A dork?" Santana nodded and laughed. "Take that back." I jokingly warned her.

"Make me."

That's all it took for me to tackle Santana to her bed, tickling her sides. She cried out with laughter and soon all thought of doing any work was gone. I ran my fingers up and down her sides, stopping to tickle her ribcage.

"S-stop!" She laughed with tears in her eyes. Her hands latched onto my waist and a second later my head hit the soft pillow.

"No!" I giggled as Santana done exactly what I had just done to her. My stomach ached from laughing so much and I tried to catch my breath. That's when I noticed the position we were in. Santana was straddling my hips; her body almost flush against mine. We were smiling at each other, our faces only centimetres apart. A few seconds later, all I could hear was our heaving breathing and it had turned more serious than playful.

"Brittany," Santana whispered so close to me, her hot breath was hitting my lips. It made me drunk. Her eyes fluttered closed and we both leaned in to the other, smashing our lips together. Her lips were so soft, like the way you'd imagine clouds to feel like. It was fast for the first few moments, showing just how much we both wanted this, but it soon slowed down. My hand that was on her waist slid up until I was cupping her cheek. I know I had said that I kissed girls before, but they were nothing compared to this. Santana's lips fit perfectly against mine. One of us moaned, I'm not sure who and, to be honest, I didn't care. We pulled back when the need for air was getting to demanding.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I breathed against her lips.

"Me too."

 **What did you think? What's gonna happen with Britt's mom? Any guesses? Thank you everyone for reading, it means a lot! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I know this chapter is up a bit late, but I got distracted so much when I was writing. This is more of a filler chapter. By the way, over 100 followers?! You guys are AMAZING! I promise the next chapter will be better to celebrate. Tell me what you want to happen next, all ideas welcome!**

Here's what happened in the last chapter:

Britt and her mom fight and she doesn't let her mom see Dylan

Dylan and Britt stay at Rachel's for the night

Rachel and Britt talks about Santana the next morning

Britt goes to Santana's for tutoring

They Kiss!

Santana's POV

My eyes were darting between the crystal blue ones across the hall and the not as blue ones in front of me. Sam – obviously the not as blue eyed boy because, let's face it, no one has as blue eyes as Brittany – was standing at his locker, packing books to and from his bag.

Brittany – even more obviously the one with the bluest eyes in history – was across the hall from me at her locker, sending me small glances and biting her lip to keep from smiling too much.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sam complained for the third time since the last bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"Yeah…" I murmured as I caught Brittany's eyes again, sending her a small smile. It had been like this all day. Ever since Saturday night when we kissed, I hadn't been able to think of anything or anyone else. It wasn't my fault, really. I blame Brittany. Her lips were so soft, a million times better than they were in my dreams, and that's saying something.

Sam sent a glance my way. "What are you even looking at?" He asked curiously. I darted my eyes away from the girl I was so hopelessly crushing on and looked out the closest window.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Ohhh." He replied, a small grin taking hold of his face.

 _Was I that obvious?_

"Oh? What do you mean oh? There's nothing to oh at!" I still hadn't told Sam about the kiss. It's not that I didn't want to tell him. I did. And Brittany was one hundred percent okay with him knowing. It's just… I didn't want anything to get in the way of her and me.

"Really?" He questioned in the ' _I'm not_ that _stupid'_ kind of way. I nod my head, acting as though I had no idea what he was talking about. "So nothing happened between you and Brittany on Saturday night?"

My eyes widen. "How did you know about Saturday?" I asked in disbelief. I hadn't told anyone that Brittany had even come over to my house.

"I went over to your house and you're mom was just leaving. She told me Brittany had just arrived and I decided to leave you two alone."

"Ohhh." I said in the same tone he had a few minutes before.

"So, did something happen?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows for effect and I punched him in the arm only a bit lightly.

"Don't be such a guy." He pouted like my punch had actually hurt him, but I really just done it to prepare myself to lie to my best friend. Sam could always tell when I was lying. My eyes bounced to the back of Brittany's head for a second.

 _Did something happen between us?_

 _Yes._

"No." I said smoothly.

He almost believed me. _Almost._ "Bullshit." Sam replied, narrowing his eyes.

I rolled by eyes. "How would you even know, Sam?" I scoff, trying to brush the subject off.

"I'll go ask Brittany then."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

I honestly didn't think that he was going to do it. But, as it was, I stood there slightly worried as his feet dragged him in the direction of the girl we were just talking about. "Sam!" I whisper shouted at my so called best friend. "Oh shit."

"Hey, Brittan-"

"Hey, Britt!" I announce, slightly too loudly, trying to stop Sam from embarrassing me. "W-we were just on our way to glee club and decided to say hi… um… hi?" I mentally slap myself for acting like such a spaz and mentally murder Sam for being such an idiot. I was so going to tell Mercedes all of Sam's embarrassing stories.

Brittany's eyes didn't leave mine the whole time and I could feel my cheeks heat up. I wondered of she was thinking about the kiss as well? I blinked a few times and then realised she wasn't looking in my eyes any more; she was looking at my lips.

 _Yeah, she was definitely thinking about the kiss._

My throat went dry instantly and my mind went blank. Sam obviously knew something was happening because he chuckled a bit. "Come on 'Tana, we gotta go."

Brittany gave me one last smirk before I was being pulled away by Sam.

"Nothing happened my ass." He muttered under his breathing, but I was still caught up in thought of Brittany's lips on mine.

* * *

Glee club was filled with the sound of chatter being thrown in every direction on the small room. I was sitting in the second row with Sam to my right and Kurt left. Sam was obviously taking to Mercedes and Kurt and I were chatting about the latest gossip.

"They're fake?!" I exclaimed. Kurt had told me about how Bree in the year below us had fake boobs. I had never really known I looked at other girls' chests until Sam told me he thought I was gay. It was strange because when I think back, I had always felt something towards pretty girls. I thought it was me just being envious or something, but know I know I was – and am – attracted to them.

"Totally." Kurt replied.

Mr Schue walked in a few moments later, clapping his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Okay guys, we have sectionals in a few weeks, we need to start thinking of a set list." He took a marker and wrote the words 'set list' up on the board. "Now I was thinking we could do Journey agai-"

"Excuse me Glee club." All of our heads snapped towards the door where Figgins stood and behind him, the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. I sat up a little straighter and tried not to be obvious as I fixed my hair. "I am requesting that Brittany S. Pierce joins the glee club to help her delinquent ways." Figgins demanded, his thick Indian accent tumbling from his words.

Brittany wore her leather jacket wait dark jeans and combat boots. It made me giggle when I thought of how badass she looked, but her bedroom was covered in bright colours and flowers. I guess not everyone is exactly how you expect them to be.

I felt a smile tug on my mouth. Having Brittany in glee would be so fun, but not everyone thought that.

"Delinquent ways? What did she do?"

Figgins sent a glare over his shoulder at Brittany who just smirked. God, that smirk would end up killing me someday. "Miss Pierce decided that she would slash another students tire." Brittany's eyes locked into mine and she sent me a wink, turning my legs into jelly.

I felt kind of responsible for making Brittany get in trouble. She did slash Josh Colman's tires just to get back at him for throwing a slushie at me, yet there was still a part of me that was happy that she helped me.

"Can she even sing?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I've been dancing since I could walk." Brittany spoke for the first time since she came in.

My ears perked up at this. I had no idea that Brittany had danced at all. My eyes scanned down her body.

 _Well she definitely has a dancer's body._

I looked up to see that she had caught me staring. Blood rushes to my cheeks and she gives me a smirk. It's different to the smirk she did when Figgins glared at her. It was like this was a special smirk that she only used on me and she knew it made my stomach flip in a good way.

"I could help with the choreography." Brittany offered, her eyes leaving mine and moving over to Mr Schue.

He nodded. "Yeah, Mike and Santana have been working on a few things, I'm sure they could use some help."

By 'working on things' Mr Schue meant that I had shown the rest how to do about three dance moves that I remembered from the classes my Abuela made me take when I was ten. She told me it would make me graceful because no man wants a clumsy wife. If only she knew.

"I'd be up for helping."

"Great you can audition on Wednesday." Mr Schue smiles and hands her one of the music sheets that he passed around for us at the start.

"Wait," Brittany said holding up her hands in shock, "I have to audition?"

"Well yes, everyone who wants to join has to audition." He explained.

Brittany looked slightly terrified. "I don't even want to join, I'm being forced!" She groaned.

"You still have to audition, now please take a seat; we're discussing what songs to sing at sectionals."

Brittany sighed and made her way to the seat right behind me in the back row, her hand purposely brushing past my arm and sending shivers down my spine.

There was something about the way a girls' touch is different from a guys. Not in the sexual way, but in general, they're so different. And Brittany's touch was addictive.

I could feel her eyes on the back of my head and literally hear her smirking. Mr Schue went back to talking about songs that we could sing, but it was so difficult to concentrate when Brittany was sitting behind me.

He held up the sheet and started talking about something on it, pointing as he went along. Suddenly, lips where right at my ear. "I guess we'll be spending more time together." Brittany whispered hotly in my ear.

"That's fine by me." I replied softly, trying to keep for closing my eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being so close to girl who made my heart beat a bit to fast.

"Are you free on Friday night?" She asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to us. I nodded slowly. "Great, I'll pick you up at 8pm for our date." I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling too widely and looking like a crazy person.

"Prefect." I gushed, thinking back to when she asked me on a date.

 _Flash back_

 _"_ _I've wanted to do that for so long." Brittany said, her hot breath beating against my lips._

 _"_ _Me too."_

 _My mind felt fuzzy, like I couldn't think straight. I was sure Brittany could feel my heart beat hammering through my chest._

 _"_ _Is this okay?" She asked, making me like her even more._

 _Instead of replying, I leant down and captured her lips in mine again. I could taste her strawberry lip gloss and it made me dart my tongue out to lick her bottom lip. Brittany moaned in my mouth which encouraged me to kiss her harder. I ran my tongue over hers and it sent a shiver down my spine. We were both breathing heavily and eventually had to pull back before we passed out with the lack of oxygen. I rested my forehead on hers with my eyes still closed._

 _"_ _Yeah, I think it was okay."_

 _To be honest, 'okay' didn't come close to describing how I felt. The only other kiss I had ever had was when I was seven years old. It was with some guy behind the wall in the playground and lasted around half a second. Then I went home and cried. But with Brittany, it was so different. Her lips were like an addictive drug and I was craving more._

 _"_ _I like you so much." I whispered to her._

 _She gently nudged her nose with mine. "Go on a date with me."_

 _My heart fluttered in my chest. "Wait… thee Brittany S. Pierce is asking me out on a date?" I joked. Brittany chuckled and lightly hit my shoulder._

 _"_ _Shut up," She laughed, "Since when did you get so sassy?"_

 _"_ _Since I met you."_

 _I smiled down at the girl below me. Brittany's hair was spread out along my pillow and her eyes were shining. "So is that a yes?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm…" I said bringing my finger up to tap my chin, "I don't know, I'll have to check my diary." I giggled at the face Brittany was making. Her lip was pouted and I couldn't help but lean down and give her a peck. "Of course I'll go on a date with you."_

 _End flash back_

"Is everything all right girls?" Mr Schue asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

Brittany moved back in her chair, making me feeling cold without her being so close behind me. "Yeah," She answered.

I glanced over at Sam who was looked at me and then to Brittany and then wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour. Maybe I should tell him what's going on between me and the blonde. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.

I decided that I would talk to him later about it and cast my mind away to the thought of the date. I couldn't wait for Friday night. I could already feel the nervously excited butterflies in my stomach. Hopefully, I wouldn't make a complete asshole out of myself. And maybe then, something more could happen between Brittany and me.

 **Thanks reading! Remember to review and say what you liked/didn't like. Next chapter is their date! R/F/F :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I know I said that this chapter would be the date but I just started writing and Idk what happened. On the bright side, this is the longest chapter I've done... so forgive me? Anywhoo it was really fun to write and I hope you like it. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DATE I PROMISE. Tell me what you would like to happen, where they should go (I have a few ideas) or what will happen at the end of the date. I loveee all the reviews!**

Here's what happened in the last chapter:

Brittany and Santana were acting all lovey dovey in school

Sam knew that something happened between them, but Santana wouldn't tell

Brittany gets told that she has to join glee club and audition

We see how Britt asked Santana out on a date

Their date is on Friday!

Brittany's POV

Monday afternoon:

Shutting the engine off, I clicked my seatbelt off and got out of the car. My eyes scanned over the red sports car that was taking up my usual space. It was strange; my mother had been home for a few days and still hadn't left. Normally, by this time she would have already been in a different country. But she was still here.

It wasn't all bad though. I had noticed the house was cleaner and the dishes and washing were being done a lot quicker. There had been hot food cooked everyday since being home and sitting on the table by 5pm every night. Dylan had begun warming up to her, but I still wasn't convinced. She had tried to talk to me a few times, yet I couldn't bring myself to trust her, no matter how much I wanted to.

I locked my car and wondered into the house, hearing the faint sound of shuffling in the kitchen. A second later, my mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with oven mitts on her hands.

"Brittany!" She greats me happily, "You're just in time!" My eyebrows scrunch together. Just in time for what? "I made my special cookies, just the way you like them." Her smile was so big; she looked like she had just solved all the worlds' mysteries. To be honest, I hadn't seen her this happy since… well, since dad left.

Thrusting the plate of cookies out, I hesitantly took one, feeling as though there was a possibility they could be poisoned. Nevertheless, I slowly took a bite out of it, the warmth instantly spreading through my mouth. And suddenly, it all hit me.

You know those times when you're not really doing anything, but then you hear a song or smell something that makes you think back to a certain time or of a certain person. Or even when you lose something for ages and then find it and just go like, _'oh, it was here all along'._ Well, that what had just happened to me. As soon as I tasted the cookies, all these old memories of me and my mom baking in the kitchen with the music blaring and dancing as we cleaned up came flooding back.

I could feel tears burning the back of my eyes, begging for me to let them drop. Instead, I set the cookie down. I sighed, "What are you doing?" It came out as more of a whisper, but I knew she heard me because she frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, "They're just cookies."

"I don't mean that. What are you doing back here? You left for three years, only stopping by for a day at a time and not even talking to us and now you come back, acting like nothing happened, making cookies and acting like the perfect mother." I'm surprised by how calm my voice is and how I managed to keep my anger to a minimum.

She looked guiltier than anything. "I'm just trying to make things better." She quietly admitted, dropping her gaze to the table.

"How can you make anything better? You hardly know your own son!"

"I'm trying!" She said, louder this time. "I know I messed up, okay? I know. I was a terrible mother after your father left and I'm so sorry, Brittany. Please, just give me a chance." Tears were bunching up in both of our eyes now.

"Why?" I asked. My body felt tired. I really couldn't be bothered with this anymore.

"Why what?"

"Why did you choose now to come home?" I guess that had always been the question. Why did she leave? Why did she come home? Why _would_ she come home?

A tear finally fell down her face. I looked like my mom, not much, but anyone could see we were related. We both had blonde hair, we had the same nose and shape of face. The biggest difference was that she had green eyes.

Reaching up, she brushed the tear away. "It was about a week ago," She murmured, "I was on a business trip to some random town; I barely remember what it was called. I was beautiful there, the people were friendly, and they kept everything clean. I was perfect. After a meeting, I decided to get some coffee in this tiny little café I found. So I went in, ordered and I turned around and…" More tears fell from her eyes and she held her hand up to cover her mouth, like what she was saying almost burnt her, "…and your father was there."

It took me a second to register what she said. _My father?_ I wondered what he looked like now. Did he had any grey hair or had he even aged a day?

Wiping her nose, she continued. "There was a little girl on his shoulders, no more that two years old. She looked just like you when you were that age." A sad smile took hold of her face. "I don't think he saw me, if he did, he didn't care. I ran out of the café and just wandered around for a few hours until I eventually ended up in a park with a gorgeous lake. All I could think about was how he left and got to be happy and I… I got nothing."

 _You have me and Dylan._ I wanted to say that so badly, but decided to let her continue.

"I must have sat there for ages. Before I knew it, the sun was setting and the sky was red. I was broken. But then I saw something. Out on the lake, there was a swan. It was paddling around on its own and I couldn't help but feel like it was me, lost and lonely. And then these two swanlings came out of nowhere. They reminded me of you and Dylan. They swam over to their mother and I sat there until it got dark, just watching them. Somehow, it made me realise how wrong I was." My moms hand found mine and squeezed it hard, like she was trying to make me feel what she felt. "I have you two and, I realise now, that that's all I need."

By that time, we were both crying. I'm not sure if I was crying happy tears because my mom was actually going to try to be here for us or sad tears, because a part of me thought that this was all just false hope.

"Please, Brittany." My mother begged, "Just give me a chance."

I knew even before she asked me that I was going to give in. She is my mom after all. She was a really good person before dad left and maybe, if I prayed hard enough, we could get that back.

I slowly nodded my head. "Okay," I answered, my throat kind of dry because of the crying. "I'll give you a chance, but this is the last time. Either you say for good or you don't come back at all."

Arms suddenly flew around my neck, pulling me in. It took a second for me to respond to the hug, but soon enough my arms were wrapped around my mom hugging her tightly, afraid that she'd leave again. All I could do was hope to god she wouldn't leave.

* * *

Wednesday morning:

I rolled over on my bed, hitting at random things to try and find my phone which was _screaming_ at me to get up, just as I was having the most wonderful dream. It had me and Santana, laying on a bed – it was hard to tell whose – and involved a lack of clothing.

I sighed as I remembered it was the day of my audition and I was so not ready. Yeah, I had whipped up a few dance moves and practiced the song, but the butterflies in my stomach were telling me otherwise.

Not that I'd tell anyone – I am Brittany S. Pierce after all – but I was nervous. I really didn't give a flying fuck about most of the glee clubs opinions, yet I wanted to impress Santana so badly.

My alarm began blaring again, telling me that my snooze was over. I pulled the covers off my body and slipped my slippers on, yawning and stretching as I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of coffee instantly made me slightly more aware of everything.

"Morning." A chirpy voice greeted me and then handed me a steaming cup of coffee. I replied with a small thank you and took a sip, letting the warmth spread through my body. "Anything interesting happening in school today?" My mom asked, handing me a box of cereal as I grabbed a bowl.

It was still weird, having her here and doing or asking things a normal parent would ask.

"Nothing big, I have a glee audition though."

This seemed to catch her attention because she grinned happily. "Oh that's great! You'll defiantly get in, especially with the way you can dance!" I almost forgot that it was my mother who encouraged me to dance at such a young age. "What made you want to join glee club?"

I hesitated for a second. Maybe it would be best if she didn't know what I did to Josh Colman's tires. "…It just seemed… fun?" It comes out as more of a question than an answer.

"Well be sure to get me a ticket for any competitions."

I felt something tug on in my chest when she said that. I t was like she was… proud of me. It felt good.

"It's not that big a deal." I replied.

"It is to me."

I tried to stop from smiling. I'd forgotten what it felt like to know that someone cared about something that really wasn't that important to anyone else but you.

"Hey, I think I'm going to leave early to practise before school starts, do you think you could maybe leave Dylan in?" I asked, knowing it would make her happy. I had to start somewhere.

"Really?" She said in disbelief. I nodded, still smiling. "Of course I can!"

I turned to go back to my room and get ready, but I stopped when I felt her pull my arm gently.

"Thank you, Britt."

* * *

My eyes bounced over to the dark haired girl who was standing alone at her locker and packing her bag. I quickly dodged pass all the other students that were filling up the hallway until I was right behind her.

"Boo!" I suddenly whispered in her ear, making her jump and put her hand over her heart.

"Britt, you scared me!" Santana huffed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

I chuckled. "Aw, I'm sorry." I cooed and could see the smallest of smiles on her plump lips.

"Are you ready for your audition?" Santana asked, closing her locker as we began walking to the choir room.

I shrugged my shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Nervous?"

"Please, I never get nervous." I replied, not quite doing my usual smirk.

Of course, Santana caught on to this. "Oh my god, you are nervous!" She giggled, purposely bumping into my side.

We arrived to the choir room and were the first one's there. "I'm totally fine! This is going to be a piece of cake." I lied. The butterflies had basically exploded in my stomach.

Santana studied me for a second, her eyes slightly pinched closed. "I don't believe you."

Damn, this girl was good. Sighing, I finally gave in, "Fine, maybe just a tiny bit."

Santana's cheeks bunch up as she grins. "You're cute." She mumbled under her breath. "You don't have anything to worry about, trust me, these guys will love you."

 _I don't care about them, I care about you._

"It's not really them I'm worried about…" I admit. Santana's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I want to impress you, okay?" I mutter quickly, hoping she didn't really hear what I said.

When she smiles this time, she shows her dimples. _Adorable._ "Then you defiantly don't have anything to worry about."

We lock eyes for a moment, both wearing matching grins. How did I never find this girl before? Before anything else could be said, the room started filling out and in no time, everyone was here.

Mr Schue stood at the front of the room rambling on about something, but I was too busy stealing small glances at Santana from the corner of my eye. My ears perked up when I heard my name being called. "Are you ready?" Mr Schue asked.

I nodded in response and got to my feet, wiping invisible dirt from my hands onto my jeans. I looked around the room for a second. Everyone was staring at me in anticipation, but when my eyes found the chocolate brown ones, they were beaming.

Taking in a deep breath, I nodded in the direction of the band. As soon as I did that, the sound of a drum being hit reached my ears. I took one last glace at Santana and winked at her, letting my body feel the music. My usual smirk finally returned and I grabbed a chair by its back and dragged it to the middle of the room.

"We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're, oh, so shy."

I looked at Santana as I sang and could see the smallest of blush creeping up her neck.

"I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high."

I point my fingers out at Tina and Quinn who quickly join me with chairs in the middle of the room. I had asked them to help me over the weekend and they were happy to lend a hand.

We sit side ways on the chair and lean forward making our hair fall in out face and then back.

"Friday night no one in sight  
And we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine if you got the time  
I ain't got the time to spare."

Quinn and Tina move so that they are sitting on their chairs backwards while I sit normally. We flip out hair again and move our shoulders forward.

"Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah."

As we sing, I keep eye contact with Santana. We start unzipping out jackets in a very suggestive way and I watch as Santana gulps.

"Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
My my my my my  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."

We jump of the chairs and put our hands on our chests, dragging them up and down.

"Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit and stare."

By this time more of the glee clubbers have gotten up and started dancing along and clapping to the beat.

"Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
Run your fingers through' my hair."

I walk in front of Santana as I sing the next line and drop onto my knees, holding my hands up as I pretend to beg. She bites her lip and I smirk at her.

"Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh"

Now everyone is on their feet and I climb up onto the piano, flipping my hair a few times before jumping down as the song ends.

I'm catching my breath as everyone sits down. Mr Schue walks up to me clapping and soon the others join in, clapping and cheering.

"Wow, Brittany! I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to glee club!"

* * *

General POV

Friday afternoon:

Santana raced around her room, frantically searching for something to wear that didn't make her look like a teenage boy coming home from comic con.

 _Dress casual._

That's all that was on the message that Brittany had sent her and, to say the least, she was freaking out. It's not that she's never been out on a date… well, yeah it kind of is, but it's also because Brittany's a girl. Sure, the movies constantly showed you what to do on a date and how to act, but that was with a guy and a girl. Was it different for two girls?

Her phone buzzed again and she lunged for it, hoping it was Brittany giving her the tiniest hint as to where they were going tonight. Unfortunately, I was just Sam.

 _Wanna hang out?_

Santana groaned at herself. She still hadn't told Sam about Brittany.

 _Can't tonight. Tomorrow?_

That was it. She was going to tell him tomorrow. It's not like he didn't already know something was going on between them, he just didn't know _what_ had happened.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Santana decided how she was going to do her hair. Most of the time she wore it up, mainly just to keep it out of the way, but she kind of wanted to do it different for Brittany. Deciding to leave it down, she put on a little bit of makeup and looked at her watch. It was already 7:30. Brittany was going to be there in 30 minutes.

Now for the hard part. Santana, swung open her wardrobe, taking in all the clothes that were there. Some of them – the ones to the right – were the ones her mother had chosen for her. They were bright and a few of them had flowers on them. To the left were the clothes that Santana actually wore, mainly consisting of band t-shirts skinny jeans and hoddies for when it got cold.

A knock on her door startled Santana for her mental image of what she would look like in the different clothes.

"Santana?" Her mothers voice calls.

She poked her head out from behind the wardrobe door and found Maribel Lopez standing with her arms across her chest. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked, her accents dripping off her words.

Santana froze. She hadn't really thought about this part. "Umm… out?" She replied, hoping and praying that her mother wouldn't ask her anything else.

"With who?"

Well, fuck. Telling Sam was one thing, but telling her mother? That was a big no. Santana didn't even want to think of what her family would do to her if they found out she was going on a date with a girl. God knows what her Abuela would do. Probably spit in her face.

"J-just a friend." She cursed herself for stuttering.

Maribel smiled excitedly. "A date?" She asked with hope.

Santana mentally kicked herself. She should have said she was going out with friends, not just one. "It's not a date." She said sternly.

"What's his name?"

There it was. What did she think her mother was going to say? 'Oh my god! Tell me all about her!' Of course she would expect her daughter to be going out with a boy. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"At least let me help you chose some clothes." Her mother pleaded. Santana felt slightly bad. Maribel was just trying to bond of something with her only daughter, something that most other mothers got to do; talk about boys.

Giving in, Santana opened her wardrobe door wider. "Fine. But it's still not a date."

"Whatever you say." Her mom smirked and skipped over to the line of clothes hanging up. She starts pushing them left and right, her eyes scanning for something that her daughter would wear. "You can tell me, you know?" Maribel said, holding out a top then putting it back in. "I don't care who you want to date." Santana felt hope when her mother said that. _Her mother really didn't care who she dated? Like at all?_ "As long as he treats you well."

And then Santana's face fell. She really needed to stop getting her hopes up. "Oh this is nice!" Maribel said, handing her daughter a white sleeveless top with a black collar. "Here," She grabbed some black jeans and shoes then pushed Santana in the direction of her bathroom so that she could get changed.

A few minutes later, Santana emerged from her bathroom, changed and ready to go.

"You look wonderful, Santana!" Maribel announces while clapping her hands

"Thank you for helping me…" Santana thanked her mother. Glancing at her watch, she realized that Brittany would be there soon. Her stomach curled with excitement and nerves. "I'm going to wait in the living room."

Maribel nodded and they both made their way down. As soon as she reached the last step, Santana heard the sound of a doorbell ringing through the house. She froze. Brittany was here. Not knowing if it was her nerves or how excited she was, she couldn't move.

Santana could imagine what Brittany was wearing already. Leather jacket. Combat boots. Mostly black. And that was just the way Santana liked it.

Her legs suddenly started working again as soon as her mother dashed pass her and reached for the handle.

 _Oh shit._

What would happen if Maribel, a person that was raised by Abuela, would react when she saw that is was a girl standing at the door and not a boy.

Santana lunged for the door, but it was too late. Her mother had already plastered a smile on her face and swung open the door.

Santana was right; Brittany was wearing her leather jacket and combat boots. She was also right when she saw her moms face.

Maribel's smile was now caught between a surprised and shocked expression, like the face you would make after opening a horrible gift in front of the person that gave it to you. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Mami, it's not what…" Santana paused, she couldn't finish the sentence. Brittany must have caught on that something wasn't right and her smile faded slightly and she just stood in the porch, wonder what to do.

"Oh," Is all Maribel said. Santana couldn't tell if it was a good oh or a bad oh.

"Mami," Santana started, but her mother turned and looked at her making the brunette stop.

Her mother shook her head as if shaking the mist from her eyes. Her smile returned, not as big as it first was when she answered the door. "Go have fun, Santana," She said and then leaned in closer do that only she could hear, "We'll talk when you get back from your… date."

Santana didn't even try to deny it this time. Her mother patter her back, telling her to go. "It was good seeing you Brittany." Maribel called out.

"You too, Mrs Lopez!" Brittany replied, worried about what was happening.

The two girls heard the door close behind them and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess I should have stayed in the car?" Brittany asked, almost shyly. She didn't know exactly what just happened, but she knew it had something to do with her showing up at the door.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault." Santana replied. They both got in the car. Santana couldn't tell if her mother was okay with it or not. She remembered all the times as a kid when she would fuss and scream in a shop. Her mother would put on a fake smile and say something like 'let's go' before taking her out to the car and yelling at her for misbehaving.

"Are you okay?" Brittany questioned, looking at the other girl.

Santana nodded. Brittany's eyes caught hers. They looked extra blue that night. Deciding that she would deal with it when she got home, Santana smiled. "I'm so ready for this date."

"Me too."

 **Talk about mommy drama! Tell me what you think of Britt's mom being back and San's mom finding out. Also, if there is a character or anything else you want me to write about, tell me! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't kill me for this late update. I've had a shit ton of work to do and had serious writers block. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Anyway, the song 'roots and branches' by this wild life really helped me write this, I don't know how. Look them up, their amazing. Tell me what you think of this chapter and don't forget to review/fav/follow!:)**

Here's what happened in the last chapter:

Brittany's mom explains why she came home

Britt decides to give her a chance after hearing what she had to say

In glee club, Britt sings and is amazing

Santana gets ready for the date and her mom comes in and asks who she's going out with

Maribel answers the door to see Britt and then realizes Santana is going out with a girl

She tells her that they will talk later

General POV

Santana could see anything. It was all dark. Even then she still had a grin on her face that showed one of her dimples on her left cheek. One of her arms where outstretched, trying to avoid hitting into anything. "Where are you taking me?" She giggled.

Brittany tightened her grip on the raven haired girl, leading her to the place she had found a while ago. "No peeking!" Brittany laughed and glanced over to make sure Santana still had the blindfold covering her eyes.

The sun had almost set, but the lights of the cars below them made it easier to see everything. Santana could hear the sound of people talking, but had absolutely no idea where they were.

The car ride there was tense. Brittany blamed herself and said that she should have just stayed in the car, but Santana insisted that it wasn't her fault. But as soon as 'sex on fire' came on the radio, the two just awkwardly looked at each other before bursting out into laughter and singing and dance along.

Santana had no idea how her mother would react, but she decided to just forget about it and worry about it after her date with Brittany.

"Watch your step." Brittany warned as she helped Santana over the branch that was in the way. Looking around, the blonde decided it was perfect. "We're here." She whispered, still taking in the view in front of her.

"Can I take this off now?" Santana asked as her hand was already reaching for the knot at the back. Instead of replying, Brittany undone the knot for her, letting the blindfold fall.

The smaller girl looked with wide eyes. There was a huge screen, easily five times the size of the cinema ones ahead of her.

There was a few adverts playing, but the sound was turned down until the actual movie started. When she realized she was on a hill, Santana saw all the people below her. There were groups of friends, a few couples here and there and even some families. It was amazing.

"Wow…" She breathed, "You took me to an outdoor movie?"

Brittany hesitated for a second. She couldn't tell if Santana was happy or bored. "Yeah… I mean we can always go back to mine if you don't like it and order in pizza or someth-"

"It's perfect, Britt." Santana cut the other girl off before she could even finish.

The blonde felt a tingle in her chest. _She called me Britt._

Grinning, Brittany set the picnic basket she had been carrying down and opened it up, taking out a blanket. She'd planned this date out, trying to get everything perfect. After spending hours looking up date ideas, she had given up, but then something caught her eye. An advert that said there was an outdoor movie playing only twenty minutes outside Lima.

"Come on." Brittany said, taking a seat. Santana followed after, making herself comfortable as the movie began. It was something old in black and white. "I got you something…" Brittany nervously mumbled. At the time, it seemed like an amazing idea, but now she was kind of embarrassed.

"You did?" Santana asked, slightly shocked.

Feeling a blush crawling up her neck, Brittany nodded. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small action figure of Iron man. "I know it's cheesy, but I remember when you first tutored me and you had a small action figure that you gave me for Dylan. On you're walls, there are more Iron man posters than any other and I though it would be cute, but now I kind of feel stupid."

Santana smiled. Brittany was the most adorable person she'd ever met, how was she ever scared of her?

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Santana told her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, completely lost in the others eyes and ignoring everything and everyone around them.

It was a while later, the movie was almost half over and both girls were watching, but still more focused on stealing glances at the other.

"Hey, Britt," Santana whispered, her head hung back and looking up to the sky.

Brittany followed her line of direction, not seeing anything unusual. "What?" She asked, still unsure of what she was looking at.

"There," the smaller girl pointed, "A shooting star."

Finally, Brittany found it. It was difficult to find, but easy to see once you did. "San, I'm pretty sure that's an aeroplane…" Brittany giggled as she watched Santana push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

" No, it's a shooting star!" She laughed. They both forgot about the film.

"If you say so." The blonde replied, lying back so she could look up at the stars and Santana done the same. "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it's against the rules!"

"You can always break them."

"Then my which won't come true." She laughed and stuck her tongue out at Brittany who just rolled her eyes and laughed at her behaviour.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, Santana lolled her head to the side. "This is really cool, Brittany." She whispered out, feeling like if she was to talk any louder, the bliss would be broken. "I've never been on a date before."

Brittany turned her head, facing the other girl. "Me too."

Santana's raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought you had boyfriends before?"

"I wouldn't really call them boyfriends…" She replied awkwardly.

Santana realized what she meant. "Ohhh..," She said. Of course Santana knew that Brittany had slept with other people, most people her age had, but she just didn't know what to say.

"They never really meant anything, it was just a way to-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Britt." Santana stopped her.

"But I want to," Brittany replied. She looked into the girls chocolate eyes. "I don't know what exactly this is that we're doing, but I really like it… I really like you and I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Santana felt another smile tugging on her face. "I like you too."

Brittany slowly moved her hand towards Santana's, reaching out with her pinky to touch hers. It was only a soft graze at first, but when the other girl noticed, she done the same with her pinky and linked it through Brittany's.

"Do you think your mom is going to be okay with this?" The blonde softly asked. She hoped to god that Santana's mom would kick her out and disown her for liking a girl.

Santana took a deep breath as she was reminded of the thing she was trying to forget. "I'm not sure. My Abuela is really strict and probably taught her that it was a sin, so anything could really happen."

"I'm sorry." Brittany replied. She never really thought about how other people would react to her if she told them she was bisexual. She always thought that she could tear them down if they treated her badly, but with Santana, it's different. Brittany wanted to protect her from everyone.

"Britt, it's not your fault. It was going to happen some day anyway." Santana told her. "How do you think your parents would react?" She asked.

Brittany thought for a second. If her mom really was back for good and wanted to fix everything she had broken, then she would at least try to accept her daughter. Then again, it could be the thing that drives her away. "I'm don't know." Brittany answered. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care what her mother thought, but there was still a little bit of her that cared so much about what her mom thought of her.

"Let's just forget about that tonight." Santana said, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in her chest.

Brittany nodded in agreement and looked back up at the stars. "How many stars do you think there are?" She asked as the random thought popped into her head.

Santana looked back over to the blonde with a smirk on her face. "I'm not sure, but only one of them matters to me." She flirted.

Brittany stared at her blankly for a moment before both girls burst in to a fit of laughter. "Oh my god, that was even cheesier than the action figure!" She giggled, wiping a tear away that rolled down the side of her face.

"I couldn't resist." Santana chuckled.

A second later their laughter died down into a comfortable silence.

"I'm really glad I met you, Santana." Brittany softly said. It would have been difficult to hear over the movie if Santana wasn't so close to her.

"I'm really glad I met you too, Britt."

With that, Brittany turned so that she was lying on her side and almost hovering over Santana. "Can I kiss you?" She asked. They hadn't kissed since that night in Santana's room and Brittany didn't know if the smaller girl would be okay with it.

Santana didn't even reply. She reached up to cup Brittany's cheek and pulled her in closer. Their lips crashed into each other and Brittany swung her leg around so she was straddling Santana and put one hand at either side of her head so that she wouldn't be putting all of her weight on the girl.

They were lucky that they were on a hill and that no one could see them from here.

Brittany could taste Santana's lip balm as she sucked on her lower lip, nipping at it slightly with her teeth which earned a soft moan from the girl below her. Their lips slowly slide over each other smoothly and San could feel her insides bouncing with excitement. The blonde was such a good kisser.

Santana's hand found a place on Brittany's waist, giving it a light squeeze. Her lips parted slightly as she felt Britt's wet tongue glide over her bottom lip. When their tongues met, it was as if someone had set fire to their bodies. When Santana pulled her in closer, all the heat in Brittany's body shot down to her core. She had never been so turned on by a kiss before.

After a few more minutes of their heated make-out session, Brittany pulled back. "I-I think we should slow down for a sec." She said, flushed.

Santana felt a blush creep up her neck. She had gotten carried away. Who could blame her though? I mean, have you ever kissed Brittany S. Pierce? It was like kissing the person you think of before you go to sleep and as soon as you wake up. Nothing was better.

"Sorry." Santana said, a bit out of breath from their kiss… or kisses.

Brittany laughed, "Please, never apologize for kissing me." She leaned down and placed a small kiss on Santana's lips just to prove her point.

The two girls were so caught up in each others lips that they didn't even realize that the movie had ended and people were beginning to leave.

"I guess I should be bringing you home, huh?" Brittany said. She didn't want to leave Santana home. She wanted to stay there with her forever and just forget about the rest of the world.

Santana sighed. "Yeah, my mom is probably freaking out."

Brittany rolled off the girl and got to her feet, holding out a hand for Santana to pull her up.

A few minutes later they were both in the car and on their way home.

"Tonight was really fun," Santana said, "we should do it again."

Brittany glanced over at her, smiling. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

Santana couldn't stop the grin from taking hold of her face as she closed the front door behind her. The date was perfect. _Brittany_ was perfect. She thought back to the first time Brittany had ever spoken to her. She was always so nervous and stuttered around her, but now… now she couldn't believe that she ever acted like that. Brittany was the sweetest person she knew.

Wandering into the kitchen to get a drink, Santana suddenly felt uneasy. Her mom was sitting on one of the chairs as if she had been waiting there all night.

"How was your date?" Maribel asked. Santana couldn't tell if she was disgusted or genuinely curious.

She thought about lying again, saying that it wasn't a date and that her and Britt were only friends – which they were, but so much more at the same time. "It was good." She replied in a small voice, frightened of what her mother was going to say.

"So…." Maribel said, setting the book she was reading down and showing her daughter that they were about to have a serious conversation, "You went out with a girl."

Santana felt sick. "Y-yeah." She stuttered, playing with a piece of string that came off her top trying to distract herself from the erg to run away or cry.

"Mija," her mother sighed, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I-I didn't know how to," Santana answered honestly, "I didn't want you to be angry."

"Angry?" Maribel looked at her as if she had two heads, "Sweetie, I'm your mom, it's my job to love you no matter what."

Santana let out a sigh of relief. The tears in her eyes were from being happy now and not scared. "So you're okay with me going out with Brittany?" She asked just to make sure.

Maribel stood up and walked over to her daughter, "Santana, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and if this girl Brittany makes you happy then be with her. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't tell me before."

Tears gathered in the corner of Santana's eyes. She lover her mom so much she couldn't even describe it. "She makes me so happy." She admitted, thinking back to not even an hour ago when she and Brittany were lying under the stars in their own little world.

Her mom smiled. She could tell her daughter was falling in love just by the look on her face when she talked about the blonde. "Tell me about her." Maribel asked, wanting to more about the girl who had her daughter so smitten.

The two spent the next half an hour taking about Brittany and other random things. Santana felt amazing. She had the most perfect night with Brittany, her mom accepted her and everything was just… _amazing._

"Santana…" Her mother began; she looked slightly sympathetic towards her daughter. Santana was a bit confused. What was wrong? "You know your father may not be as… open minded as I am. He was raised in a very religious family."

Santana's face fell. She had completely forgotten about how her father would react. "But you were raised in a religious family too and you still accept me, why can't he?"

Maribel felt bad for the young girl. "I know and you Abuela taught me that being gay was a sin, but I don't think it is. Your dad may believe otherwise."

Santana didn't know what to say. She knew it was a long shot that everyone she loved would accept her, but it hurt so much more hearing it than thinking it.

"I'm sorry, Mija. I'll talk to him if you want?" Her mom suggested.

The younger girl thought about it for a second. If her mom told her dad, she wouldn't have to. Then again, maybe if Santana told him, he would see that she was the same person she was before she even realized that she was attracted to girls.

"No, I'll do it." Santana said.

Her mother tried to comfort her, "I'm sure he'll be okay with it. It'll just take some time to get use to the thought."

Santana nodded, hopping that she was right. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired." She said.

Maribel stood up along with Santana and hugged her tight saying that she loved her before heading off to bed as well.

Once Santana was in her room, she striped off all her clothes and got changed into some sleep shorts and a tank top. After brushing her teeth and wiping off her make up, she climbed into bed, letting out a comfortable sigh.

It had been a long day. Mostly good though. Santana couldn't help but replay her kiss with Brittany over and over in her head as she began to fall asleep.

As soon as her eyes drooped closed her phone buzzed. She picked up it, looking at her notifications to see that she had a message from Britt.

 _Sweet dreams, San._

Santana fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

 **Yay they finally went on a date! What do you guys want to happen next? Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can we just pretend that I actually updated in time? K thanks. Yeah so you can probably tell that school is kicking my ass right now. Anyway I didn't really know what to do for this chapter so sorry if it seems random. Plus did anyone watch the 100 last night and cry as much as I did?**

Here's what happened in the last chapter:

Brittany takes Santana to an outdoor movie

They have a really cute date

Santana goes home and her mom is waiting for her

They talk and she tells her mom that she likes girls

Her mom tells her that she loves her anyway.

General POV

 _Meet me later?_

Santana sends the message to her best friend the next morning, the memories of last night still fresh in her mind. She had decided to tell Sam today. She couldn't keep it from him anymore and she kind of wanted to talk to someone – other that Rachel Berry – to talk to about Brittany.

Telling her mom last night felt so good, even though it wasn't planned. She only hoped that her dad would have the same reaction.

Santana got up and put some casual clothes on for the day. She had nothing planned except talking to Sam and she didn't know if she should ask Brittany to hang out with her or would it be too clingy.

Before Santana could think anymore about it, her phone buzzed.

 _Sure, wanna grab breakfast at the lima bean?_

The message from Sam read.

 _Meet you there in 20 mins_

Taking a deep breath, Santana went over all the possible things she could say to Sam. He knew she liked girls – he was the one who basically pointed it out to her – and he _did_ already guess that something was going on with the two girls, but telling him was still nerve wreaking. What if he was angry that she hadn't told him sooner?

Santana shook her head. She couldn't think like that. Sam was going to be happy for her. Or at least she hoped.

Grabbing her bag and keys, Santana left her room and bounced down the stairs, ready to leave.

"And where are you going?" Maribel's voice boomed from the kitchen.

Santana sighed, letting go of the door handle that she was about to open and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going out for breakfast." She replied, wishing that that was the only question her mother would ask and she would be free to leave.

Maribel smirked. "With Brittany?" She mocked, saying Brittany's name in a dreamy tone.

Santana rolled her eyes. "With Sam." Honestly, she was trying to hold back a smile. She was _so_ happy that her mom was comfortable enough with the fact that she like girls to joke about it.

"When will you be back?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure; I don't think I'll be that long." Santana answer, backing up slightly hoping her mom will get the hint that she has to leave.

"Be safe, sweetie." Maribel says and goes back to the book she was reading.

Santana quickly leaves before Maribel has a chance to ask her anymore questions. Once she's in her car, she starts it up and heads off to the lima bean.

"Hey, San!" Santana hears Sam's voice before she sees him. He is sitting in a corner booth, holding up two cups of coffee and muffins.

Santana takes a breath and walks over to him, taking a seat in the opposite chair.

"So Mercedes told me that Rachel is having a party tonight." He immediately goes into conversation.

"Rachel? Throwing a party?" Santana asks. She thought it was pretty strange that Rachel would have a party. Don't get her wrong, she liked Berry, but not many other people did.

Sam nods his head. "Yeah, it's only for the glee club though." Ohhh, now Santana understood. "Are you gonna go?" He asks.

Santana thinks about it for a second. If there's a party for glee club, which would mean Brittany would probably go aka there's a chance that they could hang out.

"Yeah, why not."

Sam's eyebrows rise. "Really?" Santana shakes her head. "How come you'll go to this one, but when I asked you to go to one a few months back you wouldn't?"

 _Because I want to see Brittany._

"Because this one is only glee club. I like the people there." Well, she liked one more that the rest. Sam still didn't look convinced. "What?" Santana asks.

"Nothing."

"There's obviously _something."_

Sam shrugs his shoulders which results in Santana glaring at him. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blond would it?" Sam suggests.

Santana wants to deny so badly, but she knows that it's now or never. "Maybe…" She admits quietly.

Sam grins. "I knew it!" Santana rolls her eyes again. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Santana's POV

It was 5pm before Sam left my house. After I told him everything that was happening between Brittany and me at the lima bean we went back to my house to play some video games. Sam was so happy for me and Britt and he told me over and over again that he _knew_ that something that was going on.

My phone starts ringing as I look through my wardrobe for something to wear tonight. My heart skips a beat when I see who it is.

"Hey, Britt!" I say into the speaker.

"Hey, are you going to the party tonight?" Brittany asks me.

I nod my head and then realize that she can't see me. "Yeah, are you?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm not sure…" I hear her say. My lips form a put without me even knowing.

"You should go, it'll be fun." I try convincing her to go. I don't think it would be the same without her being there. Yeah, I'd still have a good time because my friends would be there, but it would still be better if she went.

I hear some moving about on the other end and wonder what Brittany is doing. "I don't know, then only people I really talk to in glee club in you and Berry."

"What if I promise to stay with you the whole night?" I say. Honestly, it was just an excuse to spend more time with the girl I was crushing on.

Brittany pauses for a second. "That does sound pretty appealing." She speaks.

"So is that a yea…"

"Okay, I'll go."

I fist pump the air.

"But only if you let me drive you there, I don't want to show up alone." I giggle at how cute Brittany is.

"That's fine by me."

* * *

I apply the last bit of make up and look over myself in the mirror. I wasn't wearing anything fancy, just skinny jeans and a black top with a chequered flannel over it.

It was almost 8pm and Brittany was picking me up soon. I make my way downstairs to wait for her there. A few minutes there was a knock at the door. I quickly run up and answer it, finding Brittany looking as beautiful as ever standing at the other side.

"Hey, are you ready?" She asks. I grin at her and nod.

"Girls!" I hear my mother shouting from the kitchen for the second time that day.

I glance up at Brittany before shouting back. "What?"

My mom walks out with her hand on her hip. I see her looking over Brittany. They had only met once before, but that was only for a few seconds and she didn't know what was actually going on between us then.

"Well don't you two look beautiful!" She announces, putting her hand over her heart.

"Hello Mrs Lopez." Brittany greets and I bite back a smile at how cute she is when she's nervous.

My mother laughs slightly. "Honey, call me Maribel." Brittany nods her head. Mom turns to me and looks serious. "Curfew, 12am."

I groan. "Mom…"

I give her my best puppy eyes. She rolls her eyes before turning and walking back into the kitchen. "1 am and not a minute more."

I grin. "Thank you Mami!"

* * *

"So they both took it well? That's amazing!" Brittany and I walk through Rachel's house, finding the basement and hearing the voices of all our friends.

I had told her about what happened when I got home from out date and then about telling Sam.

"Yeah, now I just need to face my dad." I tell her, making my way down the steps.

"You don't have to tell him right away," She says, stopping at the bottom and facing me, "Just wait until you're comfortable enough."

This is why I like Brittany so much, she always thinks about others.

"Santana, Brittany! You made it!" Rachel wobbles over to us with some beer in her hand. Her words are slurred together. It's actually really funny.

Half an hour later, everyone has shown up and the party is in full swing. Rachel and Blaine were up on the small stage singing some song and jumping up and down. I was holding some beer, but wasn't drinking it. It tasted weird.

"San!" Brittany says. She walks over to me, smiling. "You're not drinking?" She asks, pointing to my full bottle.

I shake my head and lean closer so she can actually hear me. "No, it doesn't taste nice." Brittany wasn't drinking either tonight because she was driving.

"Well, I can fix that." She turns and goes towards the table of alcohol set up in the corner and starts mixing me a drink. "Here." Brittany hands it to me. I take a sip.

"Wow, that's really good!" I exclaim take another sip.

Suddenly, arms are pulling up to the centre of the room. "Shots!" Mercedes screams and before I know it, we're all sitting in a circle, talking and laughing.

* * *

My head was spinning. Or I was spinning. I couldn't really tell and, to be honest, I _really_ didn't care. I take another sip from the drink Britt gave me. It tasted really good, like tropical fruit. Brittany was good at making drinks; well she was good at everything. Especially kissing. _God._ Her kisses were amazing. I wanted to kiss her all day, everyday. A giggle passed my lips. That didn't make sense, did it?

"Britt-Britt!" I laugh and jump up, holding my arms out.

Brittany immediately comes over to me. Where did she go anyway? She has a smile on her face as she comes closer. "Hey, San. You enjoying yourself?" She asked.

I pull her body closer to mine and nudge my head against her neck. "Mmm-Hmm." I mummer out. She smelt really good. Maybe it was her shampoo. "I wanna kiss you, Britt-Britt." I whispered into her ear like it was a secret.

I saw her throat bob. "We can't- not here. You told me you wanted to wait until we start telling other people." She replied as I watched her lips. They looked so soft and perfect. I found myself leaning closer.

"I don't care anymore, I just wanna kiss you."

"Well, you'll care in the morning." Her voice was soft, like a little angel singing. "Come on." Brittany grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the living room. Or was that the kitchen? Whose house where we even in?

I suddenly forgot what I was thinking about as soon as I felt Britt's soft fingers lacing through my own and I look up to see that we're outside. "Where are we?" I asked, looking up at the stars. They were everywhere, thousands of little dots just up there.

"You'll see." Is all she said. We walked through a garden and then – I really don't know how- we climbed over a bush until we reached a tree house. It was about five meters up in the air and big enough to fit a few people in.

Brittany raced up to the ladder that looked slightly unsafe and started making her way up. I followed after her, but it took a bit longer because my feet kept missing the step.

"You okay, San?" Brittany asked as she helped pull me up into the small house. It was lit with fairy lights and had a few blankets and pillows spread out everywhere.

"This is pretty cool." I mumbled, still looking around me.

Britt nodded her head. "Yeah, I found it a while ago when I was staying with Rachel," Rachel! That's whose party we were at! "I put a few blankets and things in and it felt cosy, so I like to come up here to think."

Instead of saying anything back, I went and fell back on one of the white comforters. It was really soft, like a cloud. My eyes drooped close for a second. I felt amazing. Everything was perfect.

"You're perfect." I whisper quietly.

"What?" I here Brittany ask. She falls down beside me, but she's lying on her stomach and facing me.

"You're perfect," I say again.

I open eyes again to find her blue ones looking right back at me. "I'm not perfect," She softly speaks back.

"You are." I reply, "You're amazing, Brittany. I use to be afraid to even look you're way. I was scared that you would throw a slushie at me or something." I laugh at my old self. "But now… now you're the best person I know. You're funny and smart. You've got the most amazing eyes," I reach up and gently put my hand on her cheek, rubbing my thumb in circles. "They're really blue and make me think of lying on the grass in summer and looking up at a cloudless sky. You have the cutest laugh; it's infectious which is good because it always makes me smile when I'm sad." At this, Brittany giggles a little and I grin back. "And you can dance, I mean _really_ dance. It's amazing the way you're body moves. You're perfect."

Brittany's blushing by this point and I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"You're only saying all that because you're drunk." Brittany says even though she's smiling.

I shake my head. "I'm serious, Britt."

She bits her lip and her eyes drop down to my lips.

"Can I kiss you now?" I ask, my heartbeat speeding up slightly. Brittany nods and moves closer to me. My lips finally reach hers and I sigh into the kiss. It had only been a day since I last kissed her, but it had been a day too long. I loved kissing Brittany; I could do it all day. Our lips were perfect for each other almost like they were meant to be.

I feel Brittany smiling into the kiss and she presses into me harder making me moan slightly. My hands go to rest on the small of her back before she lifts on leg up and swings it over my hips, straddling me. Our kiss gets heavier after a while until Brittany trails kisses from my lips and across me cheeks and along my jaw. She begins sucking and nipping at my neck. A moan gets dragged out of me when she finds my pulse point; she notices this and pays special attention to that area.

My breathing by this point is heavy and uneven. Before I even know what I'm doing, my hands have moved themselves lower and lower till they cover Brittany's ass and softly squeeze. I hear her moan and do it again, harder this time. Brittany's hips buck into my and we both groan. We needed to stop soon or I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"S-San…" Brittany says. It comes out as more of a moan though.

I trail my lips down to her neck, kissing and licking there for a second before my lips reach her ear. "I know…" I pant. We really needed to slow down.

My body decides to do the exact opposite and I take her earlobe into my mouth. Brittany's mouth hangs open and nothing comes out. I run my wet tongue over it and finally release it.

"Sorry." I breathe, still out of breath from out make out session.

"I told you before," Brittany smiles, "Don't apologize for kissing me."

We lay there in each others arms for another half an hour just talking and laughing until my phone rings with an alarm.

"Ugh, curfew." I complain. How was it even 1am already?

Brittany sighed into my arm that she rested against. "I guess I better get you home before you're mom kills me, huh?" She jokes.

"No, I wanna stay here with you." I tell her, snuggling back into her shoulder. The buzz had worn off a while ago, but I still felt light and carefree when I was with Brittany.

Brittany's hand took mine and laced our fingers together. "I know, but if I don't get you back in time, then I'll never be aloud to bring you to a party again."

She had a point. But it was still extremely difficult to peel myself away from her body and sit up. I look around the tree house again, taking it in. "You do realise we missed like half the party?" Brittany asked.

I nod my head. "I preferred our own party anyway."

Brittany rolls her eyes and grabs my hand. "Come, lets go before you're mom buys a shotgun."

* * *

My lips finally pull back from Brittany's as we sit in the car outside my house. We had gotten back five minutes ago, but found it difficult to part out separate ways and ended up kisses for a few minutes.

"I gotta go, only three minutes until curfew is up." I say sadly.

Brittany pouts and it makes me want to stay in this car and drive away to somewhere that we could be alone in are own bubble for longer.

"I know," She sighs, "Come on." Brittany opens up her door and swings her legs out.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, you know." I tell her, but a smile still forms on my face. She really is perfect.

Instead of replying, Brittany quickly gets out and runs over to my side to open my door for me.

"M'lady." She says while holding out her hand for me to take.

I giggle and roll my eyes at her but still take her hand. "You're such a dork."

"Only for you." Brittany sticks her tongue out at me before her eyebrows draw together. Her hands shoot up to my jaw and she bends my head to the side slightly and moves my hair out of the way. "Umm…" She says, her thumb running over my neck.

"What is it?" I ask, confused.

"There may or my not be a hickey on your neck."

My hands instantly go up to cover my neck. "Britt! What I'm I going to do? My mom's going to see it!" I start to panic. I know my mom said she was okay with me going out with a girl, but she might change her mind when she knows what we're doing.

Brittany runs her hands up and down my arms, trying to comfort me. "It's okay, I can hardly see it."

"Are you sure?"

Brittany nods her head but I'm still worried about what my mom will think. "You'll be fine, don't worry." She says. "Come on."

We walk up to the front door and wait there for a second.

"I had a really good time tonight." I admit. While the party was really fun, I had a better time with Brittany in the tree house.

Brittany smiles. "Yeah."

We stare at each other for a second. I can tell Brittany wanted to kiss me but she didn't, wanting me to make the first move to make sure it was okay to kiss me.

"I'll text you when I get home, okay?" I nod and she begins to leave, but I stop her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back into me. I have to stand on my toes to reach her lips and give her a short, but meaningful kiss.

"Okay." I pull back and give her one last grin before going into the house.

 **Yayy thanks for reading. All ideas are welcome. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and don't forget to review/follow/fav :)**


End file.
